A sky full of stars
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: This is a sequel to my last fan fiction Destiny. Robin and Regina's little girl is now three years old and as she grows her magic seems to be growing. What will they do when someone appears from Regina's past and tries to get hold of their daughters magic? OUTLAW QUEEN
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So here is the sequel to Destiny. This fic is going to start out very fluffy, lots of OQ family stuff and then I will head into the drama etc. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Leave a review and let me know! **

Regina looked into the full length mirror and sighed. Turning to the side and then back to the front trying to decide if this dress was better than the ten others she had tried on. She hated having to get ready to go out. She could never decide what to wear and she was beginning to think none of her dresses were any good.

"Ahhh!" Regina shouted and flopped down onto the bed behind her.

Robin rushed into the room looking around expecting some kind of danger but only seeing many pieces of clothes all over the floor. He looked over at Regina who now had her head buried into the covers and smiled. He knew what was wrong. He walked over to her and sat down beside her placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Regina, what is it now?" Robin asked.

"I can't decide what to wear. None of my dresses are any good." She mumbled into the covers.

Robin chuckled a little. "Regina stand up." He stood up but Regina didn't move. "Come on Regina." He said pulling on her arm gently. Regina sighed and stood up smoothing down the dark red dress she was wearing. Robin looked her up and down with a big smile on his face. "Regina you look perfect, as always."

"You would say that even if I were wearing rags." Regina sighed.

"Yes I would, because you would still look perfect in rags." Robin said making Regina smile. He then stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands. "Regina this is your birthday night, you and I are just going out for a bit. What you are wearing is perfect. I love it."

"Really?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Robin breathed. He then brushed his lips against Regina's. "Now go and find some shoes to go with it and meet me downstairs in exactly ten minutes Regina. I'll be counting."

Regina giggled a little and watched as Robin left the room. Three years had passed since Robin had proposed to her and she had given birth to their little girl. Two years since they had been married and yet everything still just felt like it always had. They were still as loved up, they still flirted all the time and they still argued as if they had been married for a lot longer than two years. Henry was now seventeen, working hard at school and alternating between staying with Emma and staying with Regina and Robin. Roland who was now seven was at school and now called Regina his mom which pleased Regina a lot. He didn't see a lot of Marian, in fact no one saw a lot of Marian it seemed as if she had disappeared most of the time. And Charlotte, she was not three years old, full of mischief, stubborn and still as powerful, if not more powerful than she was as a baby. Her powers seemed to grow as she did and Regina wondered just how powerful her daughter would turn out to be.

Either way she didn't care. She had her perfect family now and that is all she cared about. She had her happy ending and if anyone tried to destroy that she do her best to destroy their plans.

She shuffled through the many shoes in her wardrobe before finally deciding on a pair of simple black patent high heels. Slipping them on she quickly grabbed her coat and bag and went downstairs to meet Robin who was waiting by the front door.

"You ready?" Robin asked.

"Yes I think so." Regina smiled.

"Good." Robin smiled back.

Robin stopped outside of Granny's making Regina frown. Surely he wasn't taking her to granny's for a romantic birthday meal? Robin turned to look at her. "I just need to pop in to speak to Little John. I won't be five minutes I promise." He said still pulling her up to the entrance of Granny's.

"Robin you are never just five minutes when you are speaking to Little John." Regina said raising her eyebrows.

"But this time I will be. I can't keep my queen waiting on her birthday now can I?" Robin said stroking her cheek.

"No you can't." Regina said pressing her body up against his.

Robin smiled and brushed his lips against Regina's. He then pulled away and took her hand in his again. "Come on, I know he wanted to say happy birthday to you."

"Okay." Regina sighed.

Robin walked into Granny's, the lights were off and he smiled to himself. Regina then stepped inside, the lights flew on and everyone jumped up yelling 'SURPRISE!' Regina gasped a little and her hands flew up to her mouth. She looked around her seeing people who once hated her but now who she now considered her friends all crowded into the one place.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REGINA!" Everyone shouted.

Regna couldn't help but laugh. She then looked over at Robin. "Did you plan this?"

"Yea, well with a little help from Snow and Emma." He said giving her his boyish grin.

"Oh Robin, thank you." Regina said pulling him closer to her, her arms wrapped around his neck. He held onto her tightly and kissed into her hair.

"Mommy!"

Regina pulled away as she heard that voice and looked down to see Charlotte running over to her. She held out her arms and Charlotte jumped into them giggling as she done so.

"Surprise mommy." Charlotte giggled.

"Thank you baby." Regina said softly kissing Charlotte's cheek.

"Happy birthday mommy." Roland said pulling on Regina's coat. Regina leaned down and placed Charlotte beside her. She looked up at Roland, giving him a big smile. She then leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Roland."

"Yea happy birthday mom."

A deep voice from above her came and Regina looked up. Her smile grew as she saw Henry above her. He had grown so much taller over the three years and now towered over her. He pulled Regina into a hug before she could even make a move to do so and tighten his strong grip on her. She smiled into his chest.

"Thank you Henry." Regina said pulling away. She then turned to everyone in the room who had been looking upon the scene. "Thank you to you all, Snow and Emma for helping Robin to organise it, I know he would have needed all the help he could get." Regina paused as everyone laughed a little. "And just thank you to everyone for coming. It's great to see you all. Now come on let's get this started, let's get the drinks in."

The night had went well, the drinks had been flowing, everyone had seemed to have a good time and now it was time for the party to end. Robin had arranged for Snow and David to take the kids for them so they could have some _them _time which Charlotte was not very happy about.

"Daddy I go home with you and mommy." Charlotte huffed once again as Robin and Regina tried to say goodbye, both a little drunk and not finding it easy.

"Lottie sweetie mommy and daddy will pick you up first thing in the morning." Regina said trying to crouch down in front of Charlotte without falling, which Snow and David thought was hilarious and soon received a glare from Regina to shut them up. "I promise baby we will be there."

"But why can't I go with you now?" Charlotte whined.

"Because…because mommy and daddy…" Regina stuttered trying to think what to tell Charlotte but she had no idea. What did she tell her three year old daughter when it came to this?

"Mommy and daddy are going to go over a lot of boring things at home that you won't want to listen to." Snow interrupted. "But I bet if you come back to ours you will be able to find the sweet cupboard."

"Yea, come on Roland and Neal lets go." Charlotte said grabbing Roland and Neal's hand. "Bye mommy and daddy."

"Eh…no to the sweets." Regina tried to shout after her as David ran out to them with Henry following.

"Don't worry she will never find the sweet cupboard." Snow said giving them a wink.

"You want a bet?" Regina replied sarcastically.

"Now go have a good night you two." Snow said leaving them alone.

Regina then turned round to Robin and gave him a big smile. For the first time in what felt like ages they were going to be spending the night alone, together. There would be no children climbing into their bed in the middle of the night. Just them. The two of them. A cheeky smile came onto her face and Robin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just that we will have the whole house to ourselves. Our whole bed to ourselves. No children to climb in during the night. Just me and you, all night. Now what could we do?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning against him.

"Oh I have a few ideas." He said winking at her and then crashing his lips against hers. A cloud of purple smoke then surrounded them as Regina transported them back to their house. There was no time for walking home. Not tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days had passed and Robin had been out with his Merry men, along with David and Emma searching through the woods. There had been strange sightings called in and everyone wanted to make sure there was nothing around to cause harm to anyone in town. All this work had meant Regina had to stay home alone to look after Charlotte and Roland, even though she did want to be out helping everyone else.

She had done her usual routine. They had had dinner. She had made sure both children had a bath. She gave them their supper and had read to them before tucking them into bed for the night. She enjoyed some time to herself, having a glass of wine and reading a book but soon felt the tiredness come over her. So she soon retired off to bed, not before checking everything was locked up.

It had felt like hardly any time before she heard her bedroom door creak open and little feet pad across her bedroom floor. She opened her eyes to see both Roland and Charlotte standing at the side of her bed looking at her. She sighed knowing exactly what they wanted.

"Nightmare?" Regina asked already knowing the answer. Both children nodded and Regina sat up a little. It never ceased to amaze her how both children seemed to have a nightmare at the same time, wake up at the same time and decide they needed to be in her and Robin's bed, all at the same time. She knew it was perhaps a plan of theirs. They both loved her and Robin's bed. It was massive and very comfortable.

"Can we sleep in here with you mommy?" Charlotte asked her big eyes fluttering.

Regina laughed a little and nodded her head. "Come on then." She leaned down lifting Charlotte up and motioning for Roland to join them. He gave her a big smile and climbed up onto the bed. Regina placed Charlotte beside her and Roland sat beside Charlotte.

"Mommy where is daddy?" Roland asked rubbing his eyes.

"He is still out working sweetie." Regina replied lying back down. She motioned for both the children to lie down and they both done so. "He will be back soon. Now try get some sleep okay?"

Both children nodded and they were asleep within five minutes. Regina smiled at them and then closed her eyes letting sleep come over her.

Robin burst in the front door feeling exhausted. It had been hours since he had seen the comforts of his home. He looked around him, the darkness of the night making it harder for him to find his way around. He fumbled around finally finding the light switch. Light surrounded the room and he sighed. A glass of water then bed, he thought as he walked towards the kitchen. The idea of bed sounded amazing to him right now.

He quickly got a glass of water, drinking the entire contents in one sitting and placed the glass on the counter deciding to wash it in the morning. He turned the light off before stumbling his way up the stairs. His legs ached. He had not sat down all day and once again they had found nothing on their search. He was beginning to think there was nothing out there to harm them.

He pushed the bedroom door open and the sight before him made him chuckle. There was Regina lying on the bed no covers over her. The covers had been stolen by the two small children who had taken over most of the bed. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile on his lips. Walking over to them he looked down at Regina marvelling in her beauty like he had done on so many days over the few years they had been together. He then looked over at the two sleeping children. He walked around the bed and over to Roland. Slowly picking him up, trying hard not to wake him he took him out of the room and into his own room. Placing him down on the bed he placed the covers over him and planted a soft kiss to his head.

He then went back into his bedroom and over to the bed. Leaning down and carefully lifting Charlotte up, once again trying his hardest not to wake the sleeping child. He stopped for a moment as Charlotte groaned and then cuddled into him. A sigh of relief and then he took her through to her bedroom. Placing her in the bed and pulling the covers over her. He looked down at his little girl and couldn't help but see her mother in her. She was Regina in every way and he loved that. He placed a soft kiss to her head and quietly left the room.

Entering into his bedroom he walked over to Regina. He pulled the covers over and put them over her. She groaned a little and cuddled into the covers obviously happy to have the warmth of the covers back. He then undressed down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. Shuffling over he placed his arms round Regina pulling her closer to him. She groaned a little and placed her hands on top of his and entwining her fingers with his. He smiled at this and closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness of her as he drifted off to sleep.

Regina's eyes fluttered open. She expected to feel a foot sticking into her back, no covers over her and to have hardly any space in the bed. However she felt none of this. instead she felt two strong arms wrapped around her, the covers over her and she had plenty of space in the bed. She smiled as she realised Robin must have moved Roland and Charlotte when he got in that night. She turned round a little to see he was awake. Giving him a smile, which he returned.

"Good morning." Regina said turning round a little more in his arms so that she was facing him.

"Good morning." he replied.

"How did the search go?" She asked.

"Nothing turned up again. I think we are looking for nothing. I don't think there is anything out there." Robin sighed.

"Better to be safe than sorry I guess."

Robin nodded. "You let them in our bed again last night."

Regina bit her lip and nodded her head. She then hid her face in his shoulder and he chuckled. "She gave me the eyes." She mumbled into his shoulder making him chuckle again. "They said they had nightmares." She said as she brought her head back up.

Robin nodded. "At the same time?" He asked raising his eyebrow. Regina nodded. "They have you wound round their fingers. Little children seem to be a weakness of yours." He leaned down and kissed her nose making her wrinkle her nose up.

"Do you have to go out and search again today?" Regina asked. She so badly wanted them all to spend some time together.

"No. We decided to stop the search until a proper sighting." Robin replied.

"So we can spend some time together today? As a family, I know Roland and Charlotte would love it."

"Yes, some family time sounds great." Robin said giving her a big smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina and Robin had decided to take Roland and Charlotte to the park. They sat on a bench as they watched their children running around and Regina couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She watched as Roland chased Charlotte and tried to catch her making her giggle and scream. She then felt Robin's tight hold on her and it only made her smile grow.

"Are you happy Robin?" Regina asked looking up at him.

"I am more than happy Regina." He replied.

"There's nothing you would change?" Regina asked.

"No." He said shaking his head. "Is there something you would change?"

She shook her head and gave him a big smile which he returned. He then leaned down and he placed a soft kiss to her lips. He pulled away for a moment and looked into her big brown eyes before his lips landed on hers once more. She moaned a little into the kiss and placed her hand on the back of his neck, holding him there.

"Mommy, Daddy." a voice came breaking them apart. They both looked over to Charlotte who was running over to them. "Look what I can do." She said. She lifted her hands as she done so the leaves on the ground began to lift to and she spun round making the leaves spin round to. She then put her hands down and looked up at her mom and dad proudly.

"Wow baby that's brilliant." Robin said pulling Charlotte up on his lap.

"It's wonderful darling." Regina said giving her a big smile.

"Mommy you do magic." Charlotte said excitedly. She loved when her mother done her magic. She loved to watch her and always tried to copy what she done.

"Oh no sweetheart. Not here." Regina replied sitting up a little.

"Why mommy?" Charlotte asked.

Regina wasn't sure how to respond. Even though it had been a long time since she had been the evil queen and used her magic in that way she knew people still were unsure of her magic. They weren't sure what to expect when she done her magic. They might not have shown or told her that but she still knew it. "Maybe later when we get home okay?"

"Okay mommy." Charlotte replied happy enough with the answer her mother had given her. "I'm going to go get Roland." Charlotte said shuffling off Robin's knee and running after Roland.

"You know you need to stop worrying about what people think about your magic. You're not the evil queen anymore Regina." Robin said.

"I know." Regina sighed. "I just know how they still feel when they see me do magic. I can see it in their eyes. The fear of what my magic can do. Has done."

"Don't let their fear take over you. You are not that person anymore." Robin said cupping her face in his hands. He then brushed his lips against hers once more.

"I'm hungry papa." A voice came breaking Regina and Robin apart once more. They turned to see Roland now stood in front of them.

"Yea me to!" Charlotte shouted as she jumped in front of them.

"Okay. Well how does lunch at Grannies sound?" Robin said as he leaned down to Roland and Charlotte.

"YEA!" They both shouted jumping up and down making Regina and Robin laugh a little. Regina and Robin then stood up and with their hands locked together they began to walk to Grannies with Roland and Charlotte walking in front of them.

They were now at Grannies and were all enjoying an ice cream after their lunches. Charlotte was bouncing up and down on the chair in-between bites of ice cream and Regina had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to calm her down.

"Charlotte come on sit down before you fall." Regina said trying to guide her daughter back onto the chair once more. She rolled her eyes and laughed a little as Charlotte just bounced even more. "Perhaps the ice cream and sprinkles were not the best of ideas." Regina said looking over to Robin.

"Maybe the sprinkles were too much." He laughed.

Regina sighed as she knew she was going to have to use her firm voice to make Charlotte see sense and sit down before she fell straight off the chair. "Charlotte sit down please." Regina said making her voice more firmer and narrowing her eyes slightly.

Charlotte looked up at her mother and bit her lip a little. She knew by that tone of voice that her mother meant it. So with that she hung her head and sat down on the chair, her lips pouted slightly and staring down at her lap. She didn't like her mother's firm voice.

"Thank you sweetheart." Regina replied more softly and ran her fingers through Charlotte's hair although she had a feeling she was going to be receiving the silent treatment for the next five minutes. She looked up at Robin who was now biting his lip a little to stop himself from laughing. His daughter at three years old was already fantastic and giving the silent treatment when she didn't like something. She was her mother's daughter that was for sure. "Are you going to finish your ice cream Charlotte?" Regina asked.

Charlotte merely just shook her head and continued to stare down at her lap. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. Roland rolled his eyes and sat up a little on the chair and leaned on the table. "Charlotte don't be moody." He teased. Charlotte looked up and stuck her tongue out at him. Roland repeated the action.

Regina sighed and she moved a little and pulled Charlotte onto her lap. "Charlotte look at me." Regina said firmly but softly so that Charlotte would know she wasn't in trouble but she should do what she asked. Charlotte looked up at Regina, her lip pouted and tears in her eyes. Regina hated seeing her like that but knew sometimes she had to be more firmer with her. "I'm sorry if I used my cross voice but I just didn't want you to fall off the chair. You would have hurt yourself wouldn't you?" Regina said softly brushing some hair out of Charlotte's eyes.

Charlotte nodded her head. "I think so." She replied.

"Mummy just doesn't want you to get hurt darling. That's why I used my cross voice. Do you understand?" Regina asked.

Charlotte putting on her thinking face, sticking out her lip and frowning a little. This made Regina smile. She then nodded her head. "Yes mummy I understand." Charlotte said looking up at Regina with her big blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light.

Regina smiled down at her. "So can mummy have a kiss and a cuddle?" Charlotte nodded her head eagerly and Regina pulled her closer to her giving her a big kiss on the lips and then holding her close to her in a cuddle. Charlotte held on tightly to Regina. She could never stay angry at Charlotte for too long and Charlotte could never stay angry at Regina for too long. "Love you Lottie." Regina said pulling away and rubbing her nose against Charlotte's making her giggle.

"Love you to mummy."

**Hey There! I hope you have been enjoying the first few chapters of outlaw queen family fluff. I am working on the beginnings of bringing the drama in slightly and perhaps in the next chapter will be bringing in someone who may have a little to do with the drama. Let's see if you can guess :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

Marian had been sat in the park, hidden behind a big tree. She had watched as _that _woman happily played with _her _child. _Her_ little boy. She watched as _that _woman kissed _her_ husband. Well her ex husband now. It had killed her when he told her that he didn't want to be married to her anymore. It had killed her to find out he was divorcing her to marry _that _woman. That evil woman who had done so much wrong. So much bad.

Why would he want to be with her? Why would he want to marry her? Why would he have a child with her? all questions that constantly went through her mind when he had told her and questions that had not gone away over the past three years. She watched as _that _ woman's daughter grew. She watched as Robin played with the little girl and _her, that_ woman.

She could feel the jealousy rising up in her. The anger. The hurt. It was all there. She tried to stop it. Tried to hide it. It was part of the reason she stayed away. Part of the reason why she stayed away from her little Roland. She didn't want to hurt him in any way if she couldn't control her feelings inside. She frowned as she watched Regina run up to Roland and lift him up. He clung to her as she swung him round and they both laughed.

It wasn't right. She shouldn't be doing that with her son. Her son shouldn't be like that with _her. _She had stolen her family away from her. She had taken everything. Marian didn't understand why everyone seemed to trust her now. She didn't understand why everyone was so nice to her now. Why were they? She was the evil queen. Surely she could not have changed that much. A woman like that could never change that much. A woman as evil as she was could never be good. Why didn't everyone se who she truly was? Why were they all taken in by her deceit and lies? Was she truly the only one who could see through it?

She shook her head and turned her back on the happy family. She leaned against the tree trunk. She couldn't watch it any more. She hated her. _That _woman who had taken everything away from her. She hated her. She wanted her to suffer. She wanted her to pay.

Marian had never been the type of woman to want revenge against someone before. She had never felt this anger and jealousy before. She had always been so calm in every situation dealt out to her. But this woman had caused her to change. She had caused her to feel angry. She had caused her to feel jealous. She had caused her to want revenge. She had made her lose everything and Marian wanted her to pay for this.

And she would have her revenge. Soon everything Regina had would fall and she would realise just how Marian felt. Just what it was like to lose everything and Marian could not wait for that time. She looked over her shoulder to see Regina and Robin walking away, hand in hand and Roland walking in front of them with the little girl. She could not bring herself to say the girls name. She never could. She quickly turned back round and walked through the park. Walking quickly she soon exited the park and began to head towards the edge of Storybrooke. It was there she had been living. Away from everyone and everything.

It was there that she and one other had been living. It was there that she had been plotting her revenge against Regina. As she entered the small house she looked around her and she smiled a little as she saw the other person sat at the table. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the table sitting herself down in front of the other person.

"Where have you been?" They asked as Marian sat down.

"Out." Marian simply replied.

"You have been watching them again. Haven't you?" The other asked already knowing the answer. Marian was always out watching them. Keeping her eye on them.

Marian just shrugged her shoulders and sat back on the chair. There was no point in lying. They would see right through her lies and she knew it. "So what if I was?" She asked.

"Marian we have been over this. You can't keep watching them. They might start to get suspicious."

Marian sighed and rolled her eyes. She sat up again and leaned on the table. "They will not get suspicious. I am always out of their sight. They don't even know I am around."

"She is a powerful witch Marian!" The other said hitting their fist off the table. Marian jumped as they did this. The other relaxed a little and sighed. "I just don't want us to get caught before we even start something. We can achieve greatness through this plan if it works."

"And if it doesn't work?" Marian asked.

"We are not to think of that Marian. This plan will work. We will win this." The other put a smile on their face and leaned over the table and rested their hand on top of Marians which was resting on the table. Marian looked up into their eyes. "Sister we can do this. You just have to believe it. We will get your revenge. We will make her see everything you have lost. We will make her feel everything you feel right now. I promise you."

"Thank you sister." Marian said smiling up at the woman in front of her.

It was a little later on. They had all had dinner and Robin now took Roland and Charlotte outside for a little bit, hoping to tire them out enough so that when it came to bedtime they would, for once, not argue with them. Regina cleaned up the last of the dishes and smiled as she looked out the kitchen window, watching Robin chase Roland and Charlotte around. She loved watching her family. Her happy little family. She dried her hands and decided it was time to join them and perhaps tell them to come in now it was beginning to get darker outside. She moved swiftly towards the back door and stepped outside into the cool air. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Maybe we should all head inside? It's getting darker and a lot colder now." Regina said making Robin, Roland and Charlotte stop in their tracks.

"No mommy." Charlotte said running up to Regina. "No it's not time to go inside yet." Charlotte took Regina's hand in her own little one and began to pull her out more into the garden. "Mommy do your magic."

"Yea mom do your magic." Roland joined in jumping up and down.

"You promised mommy." Charlotte said looking up at Regina with big brown eyes.

Regina sighed as she looked from Charlotte to Roland and then looked up at Robin who walked up to them all. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. "You did say you would do some magic for her when we got home. I am surprised it took her until now to ask you." He said the last part with a laugh which made Regina laugh a little.

"Pleaseeeeeee mommy." Charlotte said tugging on Regina's hand to make her look back down.

Regina sighed. She pulled her hand from Charlotte's and ran her hand through her hair. She supposed a little magic at home wouldn't be so bad. No one else was around. Just her family. Nothing bad could happen. She then looked back down at Charlotte and Roland who were fluttering their eyelashes and pouting at her.

"Pleaseeeeeee." They both chorused making Regina and Robin laugh.

"Alright alright." Regina said holding her hands up.

"Yey!" They both shouted and jumped up and down on the spot. They both loved when Regina used her magic.

They ran over to Robin and stood beside him and watched as Regina waved her hand and bright colourful lights shot out. Pinks, purples, blues, greens, reds, yellows, any colour you could think of shot out and danced around the garden. Regina continued to wave her hands here and there to produce more colourful lights. Charlotte and Roland ran over to the lights and danced around them, spinning around and trying to catch them. It was like their own personal rainbow and they could dance around it.

Regina smiled as she watched them both laughing and giggling as they tried to catch the light in their hands. Her smile only grew as Robin wrapped his strong arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. She waved her hand again to make more colourful lights and rested against Robin, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in his strong arms.

"I love you Regina." He whispered into her ear. His breath brushing against her skin, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She turned her head to the side slightly and looked into his blue eyes. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his and whispered back to him. "I love you to."


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of months had passed and Marian was beginning to become more and more impatient. She wanted Regina to suffer. She wanted her to feel how she felt and her sister was taking her sweet time to begin their plans. She sat opposite her sister at the table and sighed.

"We need to start the plans. I don't want to wait any longer." Marian huffed. She sat back on her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She was tired of waiting.

"Marian we will start on our plans soon. You need to be patient. You can't just rush into these things. If you want revenge on this woman sister then we need to be careful. We do not want them to stop us before we have started."

"I am sick of waiting. I am tired of seeing her happy with my child and husband." Marian shouted. She hit her fist on the table. She was angry and tired of hiding it.

"Ex husband…" her sister replied.

"Don't even go there." Marian scowled. "I want her to lose everything that is around her."

"And she will Marian. With careful planning that woman will lose everything she holds dear. She will lose all her happiness that she stole away from you. Do not worry. We will get her. Trust me sister."

"I do trust you. I just want to start things." Marian sighed.

Her sister nodded and she stood up from the table and walked over to the window. She looked out and smirked. If her sister wanted a start to her plan then she would give her something. It was not strictly part of the plan she had thought of but it would certainly stir things up in the town. It would keep them on their toes and worry them. She wave her hand and closed her eyes letting her emotions run with her magic. Marian watched as her sister waved her hand and let her magic work. She watched as ice began to run over the ground outside, snow began to fall from the sky and ice covered everywhere as if it was a cold winter's day. She frowned and leaned against the wall beside the window.

"Elsa what are you doing?" Marian asked her sister.

"I am keeping them all on their toes. Letting them know someone is here to mess with them." Elsa smirked.

Regina and Robin woke up to Charlotte and Roland shouting and jumping up and down on their bed to wake them up. "Mommy, Daddy wake up! It's snowing!" Charlotte shouted and jumped downright beside Regina and shaking her a little.

"Yea come on. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Roland shouted still jumping up and down on the bed.

Robin and Regina sat up a little and tried to register everything that was going on. Their eyes adjusted to the light of the room and their ears adjusting to the sounds of their children who were extremely excited.

"Mommy it's snowing!" Charlotte said with a big smile on her face.

Regina frowned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Snowing? Lottie it is August. We don't get snow in August." Regina replied.

"But mommy look outside. It is snowing. Tell them Roland." Charlotte said looking round at Roland who was still jumping on the bed.

"It is snowing mommy." Roland said nodding his head.

Regina looked over at Robin with a confused look on her face. He got out of bed and walked over to the big windows in the bedroom. He pulled the curtains apart and gasped as he saw that Charlotte and Roland were indeed telling the truth. Thick snow lay on the ground and more and more was falling from the sky and it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon. He then turned to look back at Regina. He motioned with his head for her to come over and she got out of the bed and joined him over by the window and gasped.

"It's snowing." She said quietly. "In August." Robin just nodded his head. "It's not possible. I know we don't exactly get the best weather here but this has never happened before."

"Magic right?" Robin asked.

"Has to be." Regina nodded.

"Can we go play outside in the snow mommy?" Charlotte asked now stood beside Regina and pulling on her hand.

"Erm…" Regina said pulling her eyes away from the window and looking down at Charlotte who had her eyes wide, eyelashes fluttering and a pout on her face. An expression that had earnt her so many things she had wanted. "I guess so."

"Yey!" Roland and Charlotte shouted and ran out of the room.

"But remember your coats, gloves, hats and scarves. It will be freezing out there." Regina shouted after them.

"Wellies." Robin said not taking his eyes off the window.

"And your wellies." Regina shouted. She then turned her attention back to the window.

"Have you any idea what could be causing this? What kind of magic this could be? Who it could be?" Robin asked.

Regina shook her head. "I have no idea. I don't know anyone around here with this kind of magic."

"Would Gold know?" Robin asked.

"Perhaps." Regina shrugged. "We will go into town in a bit. See if anyone has any clue on what is going on and go and see Gold. If anyone has an idea what is going on he will. We need to find out what is going on and fix this."

"Agreed." Robin nodded his head. He tore his eyes away from the window for a moment and looked over at his wife and smiled a little. He realised he had not said good morning to her due to the children and their excitement over the snow that should not be there. He then turned and stepped forward wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. She looked at him and frowned, about to ask what he was doing but he silenced her by placing a soft kiss to her lips. She smiled into his lips and wrapped her arms lazily around his shoulders. "I hadn't said good morning to you." He said softly.

Regina smiled as she rested her forehead against his. "Well there was quite the distraction from our normal routine."

He chuckled a little and then leaned in and kissed her once more. "Good morning mi'lady."

"Good morning thief." She smiled in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

After around half an hour of trying to get Roland and Charlotte into the house to be cleaned up and changed into more appropriate clothing to be going out in, they were now all headed down into town to go and speak to gold, the Charming's and Emma to see if anyone knew what was going on with the snow. They were meeting in the usual place of Grannies which made Charlotte and Roland extremely happy as it was decided between the two of them that chocolate milk was on the menu.

Robin held the door of the diner open and let the two children and Regina walk in before heading in himself. Regina guided Roland and Charlotte over to where Emma, the Charming's (with Neal) and Gold were sat. She took a seat beside Emma and pulled Charlotte up onto her lap. Robin pulled a chair over to the end of the table and sat down pulling Roland onto his lap.

"So anyone got any ideas what is going on then?" Regina said wanting to get this started.

"I have no idea." Mary-Margaret shrugged.

"Same." Emma said. "I mean I know the weather here isn't always the best but snow in summer is a new one. Gotta be magic right?"

"Well observed Miss Swan." Regina rolled her eyes and then sighed. "Gold?" Regina said her eyes landing on the one man she counted on knowing what was going on. "Any ideas?"

Gold didn't say anything for a moment. He seemed lost in his mind and Regina could tell he was working on something. She could tell he had an idea of what was going on. He then looked up at Regina, straight into her eyes with a knowing look on his face. "You know I have an idea of what is going on." He replied simply.

"You do? Well why haven't you said anything before now?" David asked a frown on his face and an infuriating tone in his voice

"Because I was under the impression that we should wait for her majesty before we start discussing what is going on."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Mummy what does maj…majesty mean?" Charlotte asked looking up at Regina with a cute frown of confusion on her face.

"Nothing sweetheart." Regina replied, she then looked over to Robin. "Perhaps the chocolate milk would be a good idea?" Regina said knowing that would be a perfect distraction for her young daughter and at the mention of chocolate milk Charlottes eyes sparkled with excitement, along with Roland's and Neal's.

"Yes I think so." Robin said clearing his throat. "Will I get three chocolate milks?" Robin asked directing the question over to David and Mary-Margaret to see if Neal could have some. They just nodded and Robin got up to order with Charlotte now trailing behind him desperate for her chocolate milk.

Regina turned her attention back to everyone at the table. It was then that she realised Henry was not with them. "Where's Henry?" Regina asked.

"Oh he just got up when we were leaving. I swear he seems to just sleep all day." Emma said. "He said he would get a shower and meet us here afterwards but you know how long that could take."

"Yes." Regina replied with a little chuckle. "He does like to pamper himself."

"Worse than a woman." Emma replied.

Regina laughed a little. "So it seems." She then looked out of the window and remembered what they were here for. "Anyway…Gold what have you been thinking? What's going on?"

Robin sat back at the table having got the three Chocolate milks and sat all the children at the table right beside them so they could hopefully talk without the interruptions. Gold leaned forward slightly. "Well as you all probably suspect it is obviously some kind of magic causing this freak winter in summer. However this kind of magic is rare and there is only one person I have ever known with this kind of magic."

"And?" Regina said with a raised eyebrow. "Who was that?"

"Her name was Elsa. She was the queen of Arendelle. Also known as the Snow Queen. She had a lot of trouble with her magic. Trouble controlling. She feared it. So she came to me for help. However when I was shown her magic it was a magic I had no clue about. I had no idea how to control her magic and when I came across things I could not control I…"

"Locked it in your vault." Regina finished Gold's sentence. She leaned back on the seat and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Vault? You mean the vault Hook and I were in when we went back in time?" Emma asked. It was still a sore subject due to the whole bringing Marian back situation but she felt she had to mention it.

"I would imagine so I did not have many vaults." Gold replied sassily. "It is quite possible that perhaps you brought more back with you than the dear Maid Marian." He knew a nerve would have probably been hit with the queen but he would still admit he liked to taunt her in certain ways.

Regina didn't say or do a thing. She just sat up straight and held her head high. It was all in the past. Everything had worked out in the end. She didn't need to let it get to her. However Robin could see the subject had become uncomfortable for Regina so decided to try and move it on. "So you think this Elsa has come from your vault when Emma and Hook came back through the portal? But that was three years ago, why would she wait until now to make herself known? Especially if she could not control her magic. Surely we would have known before now?"

Gold shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps she found someone that could help her or perhaps it has only taken her until now to slip up with her magic. I cannot even be completely certain it is her. I said the magic was rare but I it is not unknown for more than one person to hold rare magic. Regina is a testament to that."

"What do you mean?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I mean Regina holds both light and dark magic. It is rare for someone to hold both kinds of magic in them. Either you go light or dark, having both is rare. And then we have of course the little princess over there." Gold said motioning over to Charlotte. Everyone looked over and Regina and Robin couldn't help but smile slightly as she was so happy to be drinking her chocolate milk and was now blowing bubbles in it through the straw. Regina took a mental note to tell her not to do that later.

"What about Charlotte?" Robin asked a little defensive.

"We already know she is extremely powerful. But she has not shown any magic since she was born." Regina said.

"She might not have shown her magic but it is still there. Perhaps her magic has not shown because she has not needed it to. Do you remember how your daughter first let us know about her magic?"

Regina nodded. "She protected me from any danger."

"Exactly. She has not felt the need to protect herself or anyone else therefore her magic has not shown. I have a feeling your daughter will show her magic in a situation of danger. She might need to a little help to use her magic in other ways like you yourself Regina."

"But how is her magic rare?" Emma asked.

"Because Charlotte is the product of true love, like yourself Miss Swan but she is also the product of souls mates and light and dark magic. That is a lot of power and that young girl over there holds it. It is rare and many sorcerers would kill to have power like that. So you see while the magic is rare it is not unknown for many to have it there lies what I was saying I cannot be certain that this is Elsa's doing but if it is then it shouldn't be too hard to stop her. She had no idea how to control her magic. She is likely to be scared of it. I don't see her doing much harm." Gold explained.

Elsa was alone in the little cabin house in the woods. Marian had gone out to collect some more wood for the fire. Elsa stared out of the window smiling at her handy work. There was a time when she was scared of her magic. When she had no idea how to control it and would feel she had to conceal it from everyone around her. However being trapped for many years gave her time to perfect her magic and learn exactly how to control her magic and now she was not scared of what she could do.

This was never just about Marian's revenge. Never in a million years. She would get her revenge on Rumplestiltskin. She was promised she would get it.

"Cold isn't it?" A voice came from behind her making Elsa jump. She turned to look at an older woman who stood behind her.

"The cold never bothered me." Elsa replied.

"I would imagine it wouldn't being a sorceress of ice and snow and such like." The woman replied. She began to walk towards Elsa trapping her between the wall and herself. "However a risky move to make it snow in the middle of summer do you not think? Are you trying to be found out dear?"

"I…It was only a bit of fun…Marian…she was upset…annoyed about the queen and the thief…I thought it might cheer her up…I guess I wasn't thinking." Elsa stuttered.

"No dear you were not." The woman sighed. "I did not make it so that you would travel to here so that you could mess everything up!" The woman shouted making Elsa jump a little more.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said quietly. "Cora I really am. It won't happen again."

"It better not dear. I have too much on the line for you to go and mess this up." Cora moved backwards slightly and then began to pace up and down. "This time I will not fail. This time I will get what I want."

"And Marian and I shall have our revenge?" Elsa asked.

"Well of course dear. We will all get what we want as long as Marian and yourself play your cards right." Cora smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

"So how do we find this Elsa?" Regina asked sighing. It had felt like they had been sat round this table at Grannies for hours and had gotten no further forward on how to stop what was happening around them and she could tell the children were beginning to get bored as they sneaked around the diner causing trouble here and there.

"She is bound to show herself at some point." Emma shrugged. "Why don't we wait for her to come to us?"

"Because that is a stupid idea Miss Swan." Regina snapped back. "We need to find her and stop her before this gets any worse."

"Well Gold did say she would be scared of what was happening so maybe Emma is right we should just wait for her to come out of the shadows." David replied.

Regina rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how stupid they were being. "Oh yes let's just sit around and freeze and just wait to see if the snow queen shows her face. Fantastic." Regina's sarcastic tone cut through everyone at the table and she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She had no idea why she seemed to be feeling extra moody and sarcastic with them all today. "I don't particularly care if she is scared about what is happening. It shouldn't be happening and we need to find her and stop her."

Suddenly there was a crash and everyone turned to where the sound came from, behind the counter and three children came running round the corner with Granny chasing behind them. Regina stood up from the booth and stopped Roland and Charlotte from running before they crashed into something or someone else and Mary-Margaret stopped Neal. Regina looked up at Granny who was not amused.

"Whatever they did I am sorry." She said quickly before looking down at the children who were now not laughing and had guilty looks on their faces.

"Well let's just say I need to purchase a lot of new dishes if I am to feed people." Granny snapped.

Regina closed her eyes and sighed. "I will give you money towards that." She then looked down at the children. "I think you have something to say to Granny." Regina said firmly.

All three of the children turned and looked up. "Sorry Granny." They all muttered.

Granny just nodded and turned on her heel going to go and clean up the mess. Regina then leaned down to look at Charlotte and Roland. "I want you both to go and sit down at that table and I do not want you to move. Do you understand?" Her firm mother tone on.

"Yes mama." They both replied quietly looking down at the ground. Regina marched them over to the table and then sat back down. "We need to agree on something quick so I can get my children out of here."

Robin just stared at Regina for a moment. He had noticed that she didn't seem herself as the morning went on. She had become moodier, snappier, paler even than usual and he could see she just wanted to leave the diner. "Regina's right. I am going to agree with Regina, I don't think we should just wait around for this snow queen to find us. Although Gold said she would probably be scared we have no way of knowing that for sure. For all we know she could know exactly what she is doing."

"Of course you would agree with Regina." Gold smirked.

"I dare you start an argument with me Gold." Regina snapped.

Everyone just looked between Regina and Gold watching to see if he would bait her and start something. But he just smirked at her and went on to say. "As much as I hate to say it I agree. We should try to see if we can find her. If she shows herself even better but we need to be prepared for all sort of situations, her to be scared or her to know exactly what she is doing."

"So what should we do? Go back to the searches in the forest? We had been doing that and nothing turned up." David sighed.

"Well we will do it again. My merry men will be more than happy to help out again. We might have missed something. We just don't know." Robin replied.

"Okay well if that is settled I think I will get the children out of here." Regina said quickly. She needed to get out of there. She felt as if the room and become too hot. She was beginning to feel a little dizzy. She couldn't explain it all she knew was she needed to get out of there. Robin frowned as he watched Regina stand up and usher Charlotte and Roland out of the diner quickly. He looked back at everyone sat at the table, who were to frowning after Regina.

"Right well I'm going to go catch them up. I will see you tonight David at the opening of the forest with my merry men and we shall begin our search for this snow queen." David just nodded and Robin hurriedly left the diner and followed Regina who was heading away from the diner with Charlotte and Roland. He ran up to them and placed a hand on Regina's lower back letting her know he was there. She leaned into him as they continued to walk and Robin wrapped his arm around her. "Are you alright Regina?"

Regina nodded her head slightly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. "You were acting a little weird in there and you don't look to good."

"Thanks." Regina said and laughed a little. "I'm fine. I think I'm just tired."

"If you're sure…" Robin frowned. He knew it wasn't just that she was tired. He could see there was something else. He didn't know what but whatever it was it was draining Regina.

As the day seemed to go on Regina seemed to begin to look worse and worse. As soon as they had gotten home Regina lay on the couch and it wasn't long before she was asleep and that was not like Regina. She did not nap during the day. But Robin had left her draping a blanket over her and deciding perhaps the sleep would help her.

However she had awoken with a nauseous feeling and had run to the bathroom to then empty the contents of her stomach. Robin had rushed to her side, holding back her hair and rubbing her back. This of course had caused Roland and Charlotte to worry because they had never seen their mama so ill. Regina never became ill.

As soon as she had finished Robin helped her up and then leaned down scooping her up in his arms. "I'm not an invalid." Regina said but decided not to argue any more as she felt to weak and knew Robin would not give into her.

She let him carry her up to bed and lay her down. She let him tuck her in. She let him fuss over her and she let herself give in to sleep hoping it would help her stomach settle and she hoped it would make her feel better.

* * *

**So guys I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I just wanted to leave a little message to let you know that I have started another story (for all my sins - writing four stories will keep me very busy! ha!). This story I had to start because the idea would just not leave my mind. The story is called Regina's Second Chance and this is the link - s/10711435/1/Regina-s-Second-Chance Give it a read if you think it sounds good. I have a few ideas for it. But don't worry it will not stop me writing this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

Cora pushed her way into the room, a smirk on her face. Zelena looked up from the bed she was lying in frowning a little as she saw her mother. What could she be smirking about? Nothing had happened. They had made no attempt at making themselves known. They had not caused havoc on anyone.

"Why are you so happy with yourself?" Zelena asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well my dear I think things are about to get even better for us all." Cora replied.

"What are you talking about mother?" Zelena asked, afterwards finding herself having yet another coughing fit. She could not hold a whole conversation without having one it seemed.

Cora got a glass of water and went over to the bed. She made Zelena have some and watched as Zelena started to settle down a bit. She then placed the glass of water on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know something about Regina that I don't think Regina herself knows."

Zelena frowned. She wasn't sure if that made any sense but she was willing to go with it. "I'm not sure I understand you mother…"

"There is a new piece of information to Regina's life that she herself is not aware of, although it is plainly obvious. I am sure I am right." Cora said standing up and pacing the room a bit.

"What is it?" Zelena asked.

"I cannot reveal just yet dear. Soon." Cora replied.

"Will whatever it is help our plans? Help me?" Zelena tried to sit up a little more in the bed but found her body to weak to push herself up. They had no idea what had happened to her. They had no idea what she had or what was making her so weak but they knew they could fix it. They knew they could heal her. All they needed was some magic. Some very powerful magic. Magic from an innocent source. Magic that was born from dark and light. Magic that was born from true love and soul mates. They need the child they had once tried to capture.

"Yes my dear. This will help our plans." Cora said with a smile.

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open and she tried to adjust her eyes to the light of the room. Looking up to her bedside table she landed her eyes on her alarm clock and saw that it was half past nine. Rolling over to her back and looking over towards the window she knew it couldn't be half past nine at night which would mean she had slept from late afternoon the day before. She sat up slowly and shook her head slightly. What was going on? What had happened? She thought about the day before. Waking up with Robin, Roland and Charlotte bounding in excited about the snow outside. Wondering why the snow was there, going to Grannies to talk it through. Feeling ill. Quite ill.

Her hand then shot up to her mouth as a wave of nausea came over her. She threw the covers from her body and shot out of the bed. She ran towards the bathroom and fell to the ground beside the toilet and emptied whatever had been in her stomach which had not been much. She coughed and heaved as she tried to be sick but there was nothing to come up. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she tried to breathe through it.

She then jumped as she felt a hand on her back, rubbing soft and soothingly and another hand pull her hair away from her face. She turned slightly and saw Robin standing above her a look of concern on his face.

"Regina…don't worry I'm here." Robin told her softly. She felt him kneeling down beside her and she fell into him resting her head against his chest and his arms wound round her, holding her to him. She let her tears fall freely. "I am guessing you don't feel any better?"

"Not really." Regina mumbled into his chest. "I don't know what is wrong. I don't get sick."

"Everyone gets sick at some point Regina." Robin replied.

"Not me." Regina huffed. Robin chuckled a little and just rubbed his hand up and down her back. He placed a kiss into her hair and continued to hold onto her wanting to make her feel better but knowing he didn't have the power to do so.

"Why don't we get you back into bed?" Robin asked.

Regina shook her head slightly and she pulled away looking up at him. "I don't want to go back to bed."

"It would be for the best Regina, if your still feeling so ill." Robin said.

"I want to be downstairs with all of you, not up here all on my own." Regina replied her big eyes shining up at him. "I promise I will lie on the couch and let you fuss over me and everything."

Robin chuckled slightly and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright." He sighed. "But you lie on the couch, you don't move unless it is completely necessary and you will not get annoyed at me for fussing over you."

"You have my word." Regina said holding her hands up and giving him a small smile.

He chuckled again and then stood up. He then helped Regina up and walked with her out of the bathroom. He walked with her over to the bedroom door and took her dressing gown from the back of the door and helped her put it on. They then walked out of the bedroom and Robin helped her down the stairs and through to the living room. Regina lay down on the sofa and Robin placed a blanket over her. He then crouched down and pushed some of her hair away from her face giving her a smile.

"Roland, Charlotte and Henry haven't stopped asking about you. You up for them talking nonstop, being far to excitable and bouncing around the room?" Robin asked.

Regina nodded slightly. "I think I could cope with that for a bit." Regina said quietly. Robin nodded and stood up. He turned on his heel and began to make his way out of the room before Regina spoke stopping him in his tracks. "But perhaps some pain killers for the headache I already have? Just in case it gets worse."

"Pain killers, coming up mi'lady." Robin said. He then walked through to the kitchen and went about getting Regina a glass of water and some pain killers. He looked out into the garden and couldn't help the smile that worked onto his face as he watched Henry chasing Roland and Charlotte around in the garden. Charlotte was of course the princess needing to be saved and Roland the brave knight who would gladly save the princess form the monster (Henry). He shook his head and laughed at them and then went back through to the living room. He knelt down beside Regina and handed her the pain killers. She placed them in her mouth and Robin helped her take a drink of the water.

She swallowed the tablets and then gave a deep sigh. "Thank you."

Robin leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He then stood up. "I'll go get the children." It seemed like no time had passed when Robin entered the living room again with Roland and Charlotte running in after him and Henry behind them. Roland and Charlotte ran over to Regina's side about to jump on and hug her when Robin quickly stopped them telling them to be careful with their mother as she still wasn't feeling well. They both nodded and gently hugged her and then sat down at the side of the sofa not wanting to leave her.

Henry then stepped forward and gently hugged his mother. He had gotten to Grannies after she had left and had heard of everything that had gone on and the conversation. He had also heard that Regina had seemed off (more than usual) and had quickly made his way over to the house to discover from Robin that Regina had not been feeling well and had gone to bed to hopefully sleep off whatever was striking her. He had stayed that night wanting to be close to his mother and watch over and help her if he could. It was the least he could do since she had done so whenever he had fallen ill. He pulled away and looked down at her, not being as young and naive as his little brother or sister were he could see his mother was still not well. Her skin pale, the dark circles under her eyes (although she had slept most of yesterday into the late morning of the next day to look at her it would not seem so), he didn't like to see his mother like that. It didn't look like her. "Are you feeling better?" He asked but had a feeling he knew the answer and also had a feeling his mothers answer would not be the truthful one.

"I am feeling slightly better yes." Regina said with a small smile trying to make her children happier.

"Can you come play with us mommy?" Charlotte asked sitting up on her knees to look at Regina. "You can come and be my queen and we can hide from the monster and our brave knight can save us."

Regina smiled at Charlotte but knew she probably would not be able to cope with such a game right at this moment. "Not at the moment darling. Mommy is still a little tired for such games." Regina answered but watched as her daughters face fell and a sadness took over it. "Soon though." Regina said placing a hand on her young daughters cheek.

Charlotte looked up at Regina. "Promise?" She asked holding out her hand, curling her fingers down and holding out her pinkie.

Regina smiled and she wrapped her pinkie around her daughters. "Promise." She repeated and a big smile found its way onto Charlotte's face.

* * *

_Regina looked around her as she stood in a bright white room. As she looked around her the room seemed like it never ended. There was nothing and nobody around her just white. Regina frowned and began to step forward, trying to figure out what was happening, where she was, why she was there. She had never seen a room like it. Walking around in the room that seemed to go on forever she finally saw something at the end. She continued towards it and as it came further into view Regina's frowned more._

_A full length mirror stood against the wall and as Regina grew closer she saw her reflection and saw not her flat stomach but a rather large round bump in its place. She gasped and placed her hands against the firm bump. Turning to the side she took in the full scale of her large bump rubbing her hands over it. A noise came from behind her and Regina turned round and gasped as she saw a small baby on the floor. She looked down to see the large bump gone and stomach back to its normal size. Her gaze then turned back to the small baby, wrapped in blue blankets that was screaming on the floor._

_She walked over to the baby and leaned down lifting the small bundle up and swaying her arms shushing the baby. The baby soon stopped crying and small eyelids opened to reveal ice blue coloured eyes that sparkled. As she looked down at the small baby she immediately thought of Robin and Roland and felt the familiar maternal pull she had become accustomed to over the few years. _

_This was her little baby. Her little baby boy. But…she hadn't been pregnant…she wasn't pregnant…was she?_

_She gasped as she looked back down and the baby was gone. She looked around her searching for the small baby but he was nowhere. She ran around trying to find the baby. She had no idea what his name was. She could not call out to him. She felt helpless. What was going on? Was he hers? Was she…was she… was she… was she…_

* * *

Regina gasped and bolted up on the sofa causing Robin to jump up from the chair he had been sitting in and run to her side. Regina was trying to breathe through her panic and surprise. She tried to register where she was and what was going on and she felt the tears prickling in her eyes. Robin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest rubbing his hands over her back soothingly to try and calm her.

"Regina it's alright. I'm here. Your alright." Robin said softly into her ear his breath brushing against her skin. Regina just nuzzled her head into his chest and held onto him tightly as she thought over her dream. She placed a hand on her stomach and thought about what her dream could mean. Could it mean what she thought? Could this be why she hadn't felt so well? "What happened Regina?" Robin's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Regina pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "It was a dream." She said simply.

"What about?" He asked his hands on her arms thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her skin.

"It all went rather fast. I was in a white room, a room that seemed to never end but as I walked through it I found a mirror at the end and as I looked in the mirror I discovered I was pregnant but I heard something behind me and when I turned round I saw a small baby wrapped in a bundle of blue blankets and my stomach was no longer a bulging bump but normal. I picked the baby up and as I looked down at the baby I saw his ice blue eyes and he made me think of you and Roland and then I looked away from the baby for just a moment and when I looked down again the baby was gone and I could not find him." Regina explained tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "All I kept thinking was what all this could mean…" Regina looked up into Robins blue eyes and could see him trying to work out everything she had told him. Working through her dream in his own way.

"You mean you think this dream is telling you that you are pregnant?" Robin asked.

Regina nodded her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm not certain but perhaps. It might explain the way I have been feeling."

"We need to be certain." Robin said standing up from his spot beside Regina.

Regina frowned as she watched him beginning to walk away from her. "Robin where are you going?"

"I won't be long." He shouted back as he left the room, grabbing his jacket he left the house leaving Regina confused as to where he was off to.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin returned to find Regina in practically the same spot on the sofa from when he had left her. She looked up at him as he entered the room with a bag in his hand. He sat down beside her on the sofa and placed the bag on her lap. She picked the bag up and opened it pulling out a box and her eyebrows raised as she saw what it was he had rushed from the house to get.

"A pregnancy test? This is what you left in such a hurry for?" Regina said finally looking at him. "We could have waited until tomorrow you know. I am pretty sure I will feel the same way in the morning."

"We need to know Regina and if this tests is positive then we can seek assistance from Whale or someone from the hospital." Robin said."Your dream may mean something Regina."

Regina sighed and looked down at the box in her hands. She knew he was right but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. This wasn't exactly planned. Once again they were facing an unplanned pregnancy. She had already pin pointed when this unplanned pregnancy had happened. The night of her birthday. Both had had many a drink. Both were drawn to one another in a drunken haze, arousal taking over them, living in the now, neither bothering to make sure they had the proper precautions to stop such a thing as unplanned pregnancy from happening. Something they had been so careful about over the last three years. Regina took a deep breath "Alright." Regina breathed. "Let's find out."

She stood from the sofa and made her way out of the living room with Robin following close behind her. She stopped outside of the bathroom as she felt a hand on her upper arm. She turned round to come face to face with Robin. "Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked.

"No." Regina shook her head. "I should be able to manage this part on my own." She said with a slight smirk making Robin laugh a little. He nodded and removed his hand from her arm and watched as she slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He leaned against the wall and sighed. He was glad all the children were upstairs and in bed. He knew Roland and Charlotte would be asleep and knew Henry would either be reading or playing his computer games so he and Regina would not be disturbed. He thought over what he wished the result to be. If she wasn't pregnant would he be upset by that? They hadn't been trying after all. They had always made sure to have the proper precautions, well of course apart from one night. _Her birthday. _A smile crossed his face as he thought of that night. Although having been intoxicated he could remember the whole night. The passionate kiss that had begun in Grannies. Regina using her magic to get them home as quickly as possible. Clothes being ripped off. Stumbling around and over to the bed. Kissing, touching, gasping, moaning. It was one hell of a night. But with everything surrounding them they had forgotten one important thing. Something that never happened.

But would it be so bad if she was pregnant? They had not talked about having another child. The subject had not come up both being blissfully happy with what they had, but as he thought about it he thought that perhaps another child wouldn't be so bad. He loved all his children, he loved his family and perhaps another addition to their family would not be so bad.

* * *

Regina placed the pregnancy test on the side of the sink and then pushed the lid of the toilet down and sat upon it. The instructions had told her to wait three minutes before looking. So she sat back and tried to occupy her mind to try and pass the time.

Another baby...Could they handle this? Was this a good thing? With everything that could be going on? Although in this town was there ever a good time to have a baby. There was always something happening in the town. There was no rest. There was always someone of something causing drama within the town. Snows pregnancy with Neal, Regina's pregnancy with Charlotte and if she was pregnant again it would be no different with this snow queen around.

She thought back to her pregnancy with Charlotte. She had not had Robin completely through the whole pregnancy, not until she was very far on. But when he had been around her she had felt safe. She felt that she and the baby were safe no matter what. The drama had continued. Charlotte was almost lost to them but they had got through it and they had won.

So she answered her own questions. If she was pregnant they could certainly handle it and it was a good thing.

They had not talked about having another baby. The subject had just never come up having been busy with the children they already had. Roland and Charlotte keeping them forever busy. Another addition to their family wouldn't be a bad thing though. They had never said they would never have any more children.

She sighed and glanced over to the sink where the pregnancy test rested. That had surely been three minutes. it had seemed like a life time had passed and she just desperately wanted to know the answer. She took a deep breath and stood up and stepped forward looking at the white stick on the sink.

She gasped as she saw two lines and a smile spread across her face as she placed a hand on her stomach. She was pregnant. they were going to have another addition to their family. She picked the test up and bounded towards the bathroom door. Throwing it open she came face to face with Robin. She jumped into his arms hugging him tightly and he hugging her back. "Congratulations daddy." She said softly into his ear making him laugh.

He pulled away and Regina held the pregnancy test up to show him the two lines clearly visible. His smile grew on his face and he wound his arms around her once more and lifted her up spinning her around making her squeal and hold onto him tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

That night they had celebrated. It had been a quiet celebration (well as quiet as they could be) but a celebration all the same. It had left them both very tired, so tired that they forgot to put something back on and just slept soundly in one another's arms.

Charlotte came bounding into the room, she was awake so decided that her mommy and daddy should be awake to. "Mommy, Daddy time to gets up!" Charlotte said loudly, making both Regina and Robin jump and wake with a start.

Robin dropped the covers slightly exposing his bare chest which wasn't an unusual thing as he only wore pyjama bottoms to bed, however Regina clutched the covers to her body. Quickly remembering what they had done the night before and the fact she had not re-dressed herself. Robin leaned down and picked up his pyjama bottoms from the floor and slyly slid them back on.

Charlotte frowned as she looked at Regina. "Mommy why you not wearing your pyjamas?" Charlotte asked. She hadn't seemed to notice Robin.

"I…" Regina started and then tried to think quickly. "I was too warm sweetheart."

"Is that because you were poorly mommy?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes something like that." Regina nodded. She then looked over at Robin silently asking for help. He nodded and slipped from the bed, now dressed, and walked round and picked Charlotte up.

"Come on princess. Let's go downstairs and start on breakfast. Let mommy get up." Robin said.

"Alright daddy." Charlotte smiled.

Regina sighed and rested back against the pillows. A smile fell onto her face as she placed a hand on her flat stomach. She was pregnant again. Only three years previously did she think she couldn't have children and now she was pregnant with her second child. She couldn't believe it. She sat up and looked down to see her pyjamas lying in a pile beside the bed. She leaned over and grabbed them and pulled them on. She thought she better go downstairs before Charlotte decided to come looking for her again.

She walked downstairs and just as she got to the kitchen a smell hit her sending a wave of nausea over her. A smell of apples. Robin looked up just as Regina placed a hand to her mouth and ran out of the room heading towards the downstairs toilet. He turned the heat on low. "Charlotte don't touch anything okay, I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay daddy." She said as she watched Robin quickly leaving the room.

Robin made his way to the bathroom and saw Regina sitting on the floor, emptying whatever was in her stomach into the toilet. He went over to her holding her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright Regina. I'm here."

"It's…not alright…" She said in between heaves. Once she was sure she was finished she flushed the toilet and rested back on her feet. Running her fingers through her hair she sighed.

"Did something make you feel sick? Or was it just the baby?" Robin asked.

"No it wasn't just the baby." Regina shook her head. "It was the smell of breakfast."

"Oh thanks." Robin said with a little chuckle on the end. "Does it smell that bad?"

Regina giggled slightly. "I am sure on a normal day it would smell lovely Robin. But today not so much. You were using apples?"

Robin nodded. "Yes Charlotte wanted pancakes so I thought I'd make you some apple pancakes. Why?"

"It was the smell of the apples." Regina said quietly. _Oh how ironic!_

"The smell of apples? That's what made you sick?" Robin asked. He tried to bite back the laughter that was sure to escape. He couldn't help but find the irony funny. Regina loved apples. It was her signature when she was the Evil Queen and now the mere smell of them made her sick.

Regina looked up at Robin and could see he was trying his hardest not to laugh. She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't you dare laugh at me thief! This is your fault."

"I seem to recall you having every bit to blame for this as I do. You were very up for it that night." Robin smirked.

"You got me drunk." Regina snapped back trying not to smile. "Took advantage of me in a weak state."

"I seem to remember you telling me we could take a chance so to speak." Robin added in remembering they had a little problem with no protection in the house but not particularly willing to stop what they were doing.

Regina rolled her eyes. She couldn't argue with that one. She had been the one to say that, she had been more than happy to take the chance that night. "Fine but it is still your fault." She huffed slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Robin laughed and he kissed the top of her head. "Oh come on now. No acting like our three year old. Come on let's get some breakfast." He said helping her up.

"I'm not going anywhere near that kitchen until the smell of apples is away. If I do I will be straight back in here." Regina replied. "This baby does not like apples." She said placing her hand on her stomach.

Robin smiled and he bent down slightly so that he was face to face with her stomach. He lifted her shirt up slightly, exposing her stomach and kissing it a little making Regina giggle. "Come on little one, try ease up on mommy. No more sickness, okay?"

Regina giggled some more. "You really think that will work?"

"Worth a try." Robin said straightening up. He then placed a kiss to her cheek. "I will go and bin the apple pancakes and spray some air freshener around the house and you freshen up. What would you like instead?"

"Anything apart from apple." Regina smiled.

"I will see what I can do mi'lady." He said before leaving the room.

Regina walked over to the sink and splashed some water in her face. She then rinsed her mouth out a little. leaning on the sink she looked into the mirror and noticed that she didn't look her best. She still had a terrible headache and the constant nausea but it had died down slightly. Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair and made her way out of the bathroom and back through to the kitchen that no longer smelt like apples which she was glad of. She went over to Charlotte and picked her up from behind making Charlotte laugh. She kissed her daughters cheek and the placed her back down.

"Mommy daddy was teaching me a song that he sung to you when you gots married." Charlotte said happily. "He tolds me the proper one and then the one he sung to you."

"Oh did he now?" Regina asked smiling. She remembered exactly what song she was talking about. "And does daddy still remember all those words?"

"What words?" Roland asked as he walked into the room rubbing his eyes.

"The words to the song daddy sung to mommy when they gots married." Charlotte said running over to Roland. "Do you know it Roland?"

Roland just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Oh you know it my boy." Robin added.

"Daddy sing it again. Please." Charlotte asked jumping up and down. "Please, please please!"

Robin sighed jokingly. "Alright alright if I must." He cleared his throat and walked over to Regina, taking her hand in his and began to sing which made Roland and Charlotte giggle and Regina roll her eyes but she had a big grin on her face. "Have you ever seen the seagulls a-flying on to heaven? Or the crimson sails on Galway Bay the fishermen unfurl. Oh, the Earth is filled with beauty and its gathered all together. In the form and face and dainty grace of a pretty, pretty girl. Oh, she is my dear, my darling one . Her eyes so sparkling full of fun. No other, no other can match the likes of her. Oh, she is my dear, my darling one. My smiling and beguiling one. I love the ground she walks upon. My darling pretty girl."

Regina couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face. She blushed the first time he sang that to her and she would blush every time he sang it to her. She loved it and his voice was perfect to the song she always felt. Charlotte was jumping up and down happily giggling with Roland.

"I remember that song papa." Roland said.

"I thought you would." Robin smiled.

"Why did you tell her about that?" Regina asked.

"She wanted to know if I knew any songs and that song came to mind." Robin said pulling Regina to him placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"EW!" Roland and Charlotte said at the same time covering their eyes make Regina and Robin laugh.

Robin then pulled away. "Right you two breakfast is ready, so go sit down."

Charlotte and Roland ran out of the room and Regina went over to Robin and kissed him again. "Thank you for making breakfast."

"You're welcome my darling pretty girl." Robin replied making Regina giggle.

* * *

**Hey guys, if you are wondering what the song is that Robin sings it is called 'My pretty Irish Girl'. It is one of my most favourite songs and I had to include it. As you will have noticed I have replaced Irish with pretty in the version Robin sings to Regina. Here is a link to the song if you fancy listening to it - watch?v=1Rt1MFFuX8s**


	11. Chapter 11

Robin, David and Emma were out in the forest searching for any sign of the snow queen who had frozen the town. They had seen no signs of anyone living in the forest but they couldn't think where else she could be hiding out. Robin hated that he was back out on these searches again and not spending time with Regina and his family but he wanted to make sure whoever was freezing the town was found.

"So…How's Regina?" Emma asked breaking the silence that had taken over them all.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. He knew Regina didn't want anyone to know about the baby just yet as she was not very far on so he knew he had to watch what he was saying.

"Henry was saying that she hadn't been feeling well. She was being sick or something…I'm sure that's what she said." Emma replied, shoving her hands into her pockets the cold beginning to get the better of her. She knew she should have wrapped up a little more.

"Oh right, yea. She wasn't well but she is better now." Robin said quickly making both Emma and David frown. "You know Regina, doesn't let anything drag her down."

Emma shrugged and nodded her head. She looked down at her watch and sighed. "Okay we have been out here for hours now and nothing has turned up. Maybe we should call it a day for now and start up again tomorrow."

"Yea I think that's a good idea Emma." David said.

* * *

Regina had just dropped Roland and Charlotte off at Snow's apartment. She had decided that she would do some investigating of her own while Robin was out on his search with Emma and David. She knew if Robin had any idea of what she was doing he would not be happy but she didn't just want to sit around and not help. She walked towards the edge of the forest and looked around her before walking further into the forest.

She had no idea who or what she was really looking for. She had never met this snow queen so she had no idea what she looked like but she had an idea once she saw her she would know who she was. She pulled her coat further into her body and continued to look around her hoping she could find some sort of clue. She frowned a little and looked behind her as she thought she heard something behind her. Her eyes darted around form left to right behind her but she saw nothing. Sighing she turned back round and continued forward.

She then jumped as once again she heard something behind her, a twig snapping beneath someone's feet. Regina whirled round and gasped as she came face to face with someone from her past. Someone she had thought she had defeated. Someone she didn't think she would see again. "Mother." Regina gasped.

"Hello Regina." Cora said with a smirk on her face as she looked into her daughters fearful eyes.

Regina began to step backwards, edging away from her mother as much as she could. She had no idea how her mother got back here. She had no idea what her mother had planned but she knew it probably would not be anything good. "M…mother…Wha…" Regina stuttered trying to get her words out but failing.

"Cat got your tongue Regina?" Cora asked an eyebrow arched and the smirk on her face intensifying.

"What are you doing here?" Regina continued to step backwards, a hand now placed on her flat stomach unconsciously protecting her unborn child. "We stopped you…you disappeared…you're not meant to be here."

"You may have thought you stopped me before Regina but you of all people should know I'm not that easy to stop." Cora replied.

Regina suddenly stopped as she felt her back hit the trunk of a tree. She felt her breath hitch a little as fear was beginning to take over her. Her mother was the only person who could really strike fear in her. Could reduce her to that scared young girl she once was. "What do you want mother?" Regina asked trying to disguise her voice to not sound scared.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough dear. Soon enough indeed." Cora smirked before she suddenly disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

Regina pushed herself off of the tree trunk and looked around her turning on the spot. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. Running her fingers through her hair she tried to calm her breathing a little. Her mother was back. She no doubt had something to do with what was going on. Was Zelena back with her? What did she want? What would she do? All of this was racing around in her mind as she tried to calm her breathing. She needed to get to Robin. She needed to get to everyone else and tell them that her mother was back in town.

* * *

Regina burst through the door to Grannies, looking around she spotted Robin sat at a table with Emma and David (she had phoned him earlier in the forest to find out where he was and tell him she needed to speak to him as soon as possible) which she quickly made her way over to. She dropped down into the seat next to Robin and they all looked over at Regina with a confuse look on their faces, all noticing the panic and fear showing in her eyes and face.

"Regina are you okay?" Robin asked placing his hand on her thigh and leaning towards her a little.

"I…you…I saw…" Regina stuttered trying to register what she was trying to say and what to say first.

"What's going on?" Emma leaned on the table a little, David doing the same.

"Regina?" Robin asked again trying to push Regina to speak and tell them what was wrong.

She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath before beginning to tell them everything. "I went to the forest to search for the Snow Queen."

"What?" Robin blurted out, interrupting Regina before she could continue her story. "I thought we agreed you would stay and look after the kids…" Robin then stopped and looked behind Regina, realising for the first time since she arrived that she didn't have Roland or Charlotte with her. "Where are the kids?"

"Oh they're fine." Regina said waving her hand. "They are with Snow. And yes I know we agreed that Robin but I wanted to help. I am tired of being the one staying behind. I was always at the front of the drama before and that is not going to change now that we have children. Anyway the fact I was in the forest looking for the Snow Queen is not important. What is important is what I found in the forest."

And what did you find?" David asked.

"My mother." Regina replied quickly.

"Your mother? You saw your mother? Cora?" Emma asked all at once not quite believing what Regina had revealed to them.

Regina nodded. "She was there. She just appeared. I have no idea how she got back here or how she escaped the first time. I thought she was gone for good but…well she's not and well…"

"What does she want?" Robin asked moving a little closer to Regina.

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me, all she said was that I would find out soon enough."

"You would find out soon enough?" Emma repeated. "What is that suppose to mean? What the hell could she be back here for? Wait is Zelena back to?"

"You don't half ask a lot of questions at once." Regina replied sarcastically and then sighed as she received a glare from Emma and David. She rolled her eyes and sat back a little on the chair. "I have no idea what she could be back for, maybe it's to finish what she started three years ago or it could be something else. I have no idea and I don't know about Zelena. She wasn't with my mother in the forest but that doesn't mean she isn't back here."

"Could she be the reason for all this snow?" David asked.

Regina shook her head. "I don't think my mother had that kind of power. She might have been powerful but only a handful of people have magic like what caused this snow. Whoever caused this may have something to do with my mother though. I just don't know."

They all sat in silence for a moment thinking about everything. Robin was the one to break the silence. "Well we are going to have to keep going into the forest and searching. We need to see if we can find where Cora is hiding and who else is with her."

"I agree with Robin. We keep searching until something turns up, and when we can we prepare ourselves in case of an attack." David suggested.

"Well from what happened last time I think Regina should be on watch. It was Regina she focused on last time." Emma said.

"I don't need to be on watch." Regina snapped. "I can handle myself perfectly fine."

"Regina this is no time to be stubborn. Emma is right you were one of your mothers focuses last time. You could well be once again we need to make sure that you stay safe and that is what we are going to do. I don't want you to get hurt." Robin said taking Regina's hands in his own giving her a loving look and silently begging with her to listen and do this not just for herself but for their unborn baby.

Regina sighed. "I will agree to being protected in some way as long as I can also help."

"Who are you Rumplestiltskin? Making deals." Emma joked.

Regina rolled her eyes and looked towards Robin. Robin sighed and he nodded his head. "Fine. But you let me protect you and you don't huff about it at any time."

Regina smiled. "Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

Cora walked into the cabin, slamming the door behind her making Marion, Elsa and Zelena all look over at her. Cora didn't particularly look angry or upset but they all knew something was going on in her mind. Zelena sat up in the bed slightly and was the first out of them all to speak up.

"Did you meet Regina mother?" Zelena asked. Cora nodded her head and paced up and down the room. "And?" Zelena pressed.

"It had the desired effect on her. She is scared about what could happen. She is confused about how I am here, has no idea that you are here or that we are working with Elsa." Cora said and then she turned to Elsa. "They know about you."

"What? How do they know about me?" Elsa asked making Zelena, Cora and Marion just look at her.

"It might have something to do with the snow storm you created in summer time dear." Cora said sarcastically. "My guess is Rumple has filled them in about you."

Elsa just nodded. She had realised her question was probably a stupid one as soon as she had said it. She sighed. "So what are we going to do next? Regina now knows that you are back. They know about me…"

Cora shrugged. "I have a few ideas nothing concrete as of yet. They have been searching for you dear so I think you should continue to lay low for now."

"Will they not be searching for you now mother?" Zelena asked.

"Yes but that doesn't matter dear. They can throw what they want at me this time, I will be prepared." Cora smirked.

Marion frowned slightly. "If Elsa is to lay low then how will she help me get Robin back?"

Cora rolled her eyes slightly. She didn't particularly care for the young woman's problems. She only had her around to help her with her plans but she was beginning to grate on her nerves now. "We will get to all that soon enough dear. Be patient. It's not all going to work out over night. We need to wait and plan. Make them all think they are one step ahead of us but make sure that in fact we are the ones that are one step ahead. Regina is weaker now, more venerable. My suspicions were correct."

"So she is pregnant?" Zelena said.

"Yes." Cora nodded. "Regina being more venerable gives us an advantage. They will all have a focus on making sure Regina and the baby are alright, more than likely think we want the baby she is carrying."

"Which means they will take their focus off the one we actually want." Zelena smirked.

"Exactly." Cora said. "Regina's magic will probably falter a little with her being pregnant. It does that. So we take advantage. We take advantage of them all and get to what we want. What we all want."

* * *

Robin and Regina had gone to get Roland and Charlotte from Mary-Margaret's after the meeting at Grannies and then had made their way home. He had not let go of her hand for the whole walk home, insisting it was not for extra protection but Regina knew otherwise although she did not complain. She hated that Robin, Emma and David felt she needed to be protected she could protect herself but she had a feeling that there was no use arguing with them, not after what happened last time when Cora was about.

Once they had gotten home Roland and Charlotte rushed upstairs to go and play and Regina sank into the sofa enjoying the comfort of it. She couldn't deny she was beginning to feel tired and her back was killing her. She had almost forgotten all the 'lovely' side effects of being pregnant. She leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the moments silence before Charlotte came running back downstairs and into the living room.

"Mommy, mommy come play." Charlotte said loudly pulling on Regina's hand. Regina opened her eyes slightly peaking out and seeing Charlotte was now dressed in a princess dress with a tiara on her head, her doll tucked under her arm. "Mommmmmyyyyyy."

Regina sighed. She knew there was no way of getting out of this. She had said to Charlotte earlier that if she was good and stayed at Mary-Margaret's for a bit she would play a game with her when they got home. It had been a very serious discussion with the three year old that had ended with a pinkie promise and you never broke one of those. So Regina sat up a little, a her eyes open a little wider now and looked down at her young daughter wondering what game Charlotte would have in store for her. "Okay okay, what are we playing?" Regina asked.

"Queens and Princesses." Charlotte smiled still pulling on Regina's handing, obviously insisting that she get up. Clearly the game was not to be played in the sitting room. "I am the princess." Charlotte explained motioning to her dress and tiara. "And you can be the queen cause you already a queen."

Regina nodded. She and Robin had no hid anything from Charlotte. She knew exactly who Robin was and who she was (well apart from the evil part after all there are some things that should not be mentioned to your three year old daughter) but she knew Regina had and she supposed still is the queen in the Enchanted Forest, even if Snow and her idiotic husband insisted they were the king and queen.

Charlotte dragged Regina through to her and Roland's play room and insisted she sat down at the little table that was set up in there. So Regina did so. Charlotte placed a tiara on Regina's head and she set up a tea party with many stuffed animal guests to join them. Charlotte sat down in the chair opposite Regina and smiled up at her mother. "Tea my queen?" Charlotte asked.

"Why thank you my princess." Regina replied.

Charlotte poured the 'tea' and placed the toy teapot back onto the table. Regina smile as they drank the pretend tea and ate the pretend cakes joining in and letting herself into her daughters imagination and she found that she really enjoyed herself. Letting herself be a child for an hour or so and remembering what it was like to imagine and be so innocent. After a little while when the small chair became unbearably uncomfortable and her back became too painful she excused herself and told Charlotte that she loved playing with her and would do so again soon but she really needed to start on dinner.

Charlotte accepted this and let her mother free, continuing to play her game with her stuffed animals. Regina stood up and stretched slightly, turning round she saw that Robin was stood at the doorway with a big smile on his face. She frowned. "How long have you been stood there?" She asked making her way out of the room, Robin turning and following her.

"Quite a while my queen. Nice dinner party?" Robin smirked.

Regina laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes it was lovely thank you. Our daughter knows how to hold a good dinner party."

Robin laughed. "So I saw." He then stepped forwards and wrapped his arms round Regina's waist and pulled her towards him. "How are you doing?" He asked becoming more serious.

Regina sighed and leaned into him. "I'm okay…I guess. I just didn't expect to see my mother back here. I thought I had finally gotten rid of her, I thought we could all finally relax."

"Do you have any idea what she could want now?" Robin asked.

Regina shook her head. "I hate to think, but one thing I know for sure is that we will find out soon. My mother will make what she wants known very soon."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I'm not really sure about this chapter. It is a bit rushed etc but anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

A week had gone by and there had been no sign of Cora or the Snow queen. Regina was beginning to really worry about what her mother was planning and she kept Charlotte close to her most of the time. Today however they were off to the hospital for the first scan. Because Regina wasn't sure how far along she was Dr Whale told her to pop into the hospital and they would do a scan to determine how far along she was and how everything was going.

So there she was with Robin by her side. Charlotte and Roland were with Emma and Henry although Regina would have preferred them with her they still hadn't told them about the baby so thought it best to have someone look after them. She was lying on the bed and Dr whale was performing the scan. She and Robin looked at the screen as the image of their baby appeared.

"Well it looks like you are just about twelve weeks a long Regina. Everything looks alright." He then turned something and the sound of a heart beat filled the room. "And the heart beat sounds very healthy."

"That's great!" Robin said happily. He held onto Regina's hand squeezing it a little. He looked down at Regina who was sniffling and frowned a little. "Regina are you crying?" He asked quietly.

Regina shook her head and quickly wiped a stray tear from her eye. "No I just got something in my eye."

Dr Whale turned off the machine and Regina sat up arranging herself again. He turned to Robin and whispered "Hormones." And Robin nodded.

"I heard that." Regina said as she stood up from the bed. She turned to face Dr Whale. "So do I make another appointment?"

"Yes, make another appointment at reception for you next scan and I will see you then. If there is anything you need in between then feel free to pop in." Dr Whale then left the room, leaving Robin and Regina alone.

Regina fixed herself and sat up on the bed. She placed her hand on her small slightly rounded stomach and smiled. Robin sat on the edge of the bed beside her and placed a hand on her knee, squeezing it lightly making her look up at him and smile. A smile that he returned.

"What you thinking?" Robin asked softly.

Regina let out a contented sigh. "Nothing in particular. I'm just…happy I guess. Even though my mother is around here somewhere and the snow queen too, I'm still just really happy." Regina looked over at Robin, her eyes sparkling and soft, a slight smile on her face. "I didn't think we would have another child…"

"Why?" Robin asked

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. I just didn't think we would. But I am so happy that we are."

Robin nodded. "Have you felt anything magical with the baby yet?"

Regina frowned a little and shook her head. She hadn't. There had been nothing magical with this baby and she had not even realised that she hadn't felt anything magical with the baby. "No I haven't actually. Nothing like with Charlotte. From the beginning I felt magic with her, I have felt nothing with this baby."

"I guess every pregnancy is different." Robin shrugged.

"I guess but I would still think if the baby was magical I would feel something…anything…but I haven't felt anything." Regina replied.

"Could it be possible that perhaps the baby doesn't have magic?" Robin suggested. "Perhaps this baby won't be like you and Charlotte."

"Maybe…" Regina said. "I'm not sure."

Robin sighed. He could see that from his question Regina had now began to worry about the baby and the fact that she has not felt anything from the baby. He didn't mean to worry her. He was just genuinely interested to know if she had experienced anything like the last time. "Regina I didn't mean to make you worry..."

"No no you didn't." Regina started but she couldn't hide the worry from her voice. Robin raised an eyebrow a little and gave her a face as if to say 'honestly?' and Regina sighed. "Okay maybe a little. I just never thought about the fact I hadn't felt anything from the baby."

"Maybe it's too early?"

Regina shook her head. "With Charlotte I would feel things at this stage."

"Every pregnancy is different Regina." Robin said.

"I know." Regina replied. "But I think I may visit someone. To see what they say about it." Regina slipped off of the bed and grabbed her bag and coat from the chair at the corner of the room.

"Visit who?" Robin frowned and then it hit him. "Not Gold?"

"He will be able to tell if the baby has magic or not." Regina shrugged.

"Yes he may be able to Regina but will he not want some sort of deal for the information you want?"

"Probably." Regina sighed. "But I just want to make sure everything is alright."

"Regina I…"

"Please Robin just let me do this. If what Gold wants is out of order then I won't make the deal." Regina said.

Robin ran his fingers through his short sandy brown hair. He knew he couldn't stop Regina from going to see Gold. He knew as soon as she had an idea in her head that was it. "Okay, but I am going with you."

"Fine." Regina said with a smile. "Now come on." Regina grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him out of the room. They stopped off at the reception desk and Regina made another appointment. They then left the hospital and made their way towards Gold's shop. Regina pushed the door open and didn't beat around the bush as soon as Gold looked up to see who had entered his shop. "I need some information Gold."

"And what information would that be dearie?" Gold smirked at her.

"I know you know that I am pregnant so don't annoy me and pretend you know nothing. I want to know if this baby…" Regina placed her hand on her stomach. "if magical or not? I want to make sure everything is alright. I haven't felt anything from this baby at all. Nothing. With Charlotte I had strong feelings from her from the beginning."

"Every pregnancy…"

"Do not tell me every pregnancy is different." Regina snapped. "Can you tell me whether the baby is magical or not? And tell me if everything is alright" Gold leaned on the counter and Regina sighed and ran her fingered through her hair. "I will make a deal with you if that is what you want."

Gold nodded but as he looked at Regina, a look of worry on her face he knew he wouldn't make a deal with the woman in front of him. He cursed at the fact that Belle had made him slightly weaker in his emotions. "No deal. The information will be on the house."

Regina raised an eyebrow at him. "On the house?" Gold nodded once again. "Okay, well what is the information that you have?"

"This baby that you carry is nothing like Charlotte. They do not possess any magic whatsoever. That is why you have felt nothing from the baby."

"No magic?" Regina said. "Is that normal for someone who has magic to have a child with no magic?"

"Well it is not only you who made the child is it?" Gold replied. "Robin has had a part to play in the child and he has no magic. Perhaps the baby has just taken after him."

Regina nodded. "So it is normal then if one parent has no magic. And the baby is alright?" Regina asked.

"The baby is fine." Gold said.

Regina felt the relief run through her. Knowing that everything was okay with her baby helped her relax just a little bit more. The fact her baby had no magic did not worry her at all. She didn't mind if this new baby didn't have magic. The baby didn't need magic for her to love him or her. "Thank you Gold." Regina said surprising Gold a little.

Gold smiled a little and gave a nod of his head. They might be old enemies, they might find each other at the other's throats a lot of the time but there is a deeper side of their relationship. A friendship in a weird way that the other may not particularly like the other but they did respect one another.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina quietly walked out of Charlotte's room and closed the door over slightly. She loved her time with Charlotte but she like any mother looked forward to nap time when they could enjoy a little piece and quiet and time to themselves. Robin had taken Henry and Roland out to teach them how to use a bow and arrow, something Henry had been very excited about, leaving Charlotte and Regina to enjoy some time together.

They had spent the day baking, colouring in, playing whatever game Charlotte came up with and watching a little TV. Now Regina was looking forward to a cup of tea, putting her feet up and relaxing until Charlotte woke from her nap. As she walked through to the kitchen she thought about the fact that she and Robin had decided they were going to tell everyone about the pregnancy. He had made her invite Emma, Mary-Margaret and David round for dinner so that they could let them all know the good news.

She had not been overly keen on the idea but had agreed nonetheless. She poured some hot water into the cup and leaned against the counter. She had experienced most of the pregnancy symptoms, although her morning sickness was now beginning to ease off. Something she was thankful for. She jumped and shivered a little as a noise and cold breeze came from behind her. She whipped round and gasped as she saw her mother stood right there in her kitchen, along with who she could only presume was the Snow Queen they had all been looking for.

"Hello again Regina." Cora smirked.

Regina stood up straight but did not move from behind the counter feeling that the counter gave her some safety against her mother, even though she knew that it didn't. "What are you doing here mother?" Regina asked trying to keep her voice from wavering and shaking.

"I felt that perhaps it was time to come out of hiding again. We are tired of waiting Regina." Cora said quietly.

"We? Waiting for what?" Regina asked.

Cora began to walked towards Regina and Regina could feel a fear rush over her. Her mother was the only woman that could scare her. She backed away a little. "You mean to tell me Regina that you and those little idiots haven't figured out who I am working with? Oh dear I am disappointed."

"I…I presumed you were working with this Snow Queen woman and...well I guess we I was right..." Regina stuttered a little and glanced over at the Snow Queen.

"Well at least you worked out something, Regina." Cora said smugly. "Sometimes I did wonder if you really _were _my daughter."

Regina just narrowed her eyes at that comment. She had no idea what to say back to her mother. What could you say to something like that? Regina just continued to glance between Cora and the Snow Queen trying to figure out what they were here for and if there was a way around them to get upstairs to Charlotte.

"Oh forgive my rudeness. I haven't introduced you to each other have I?" Cora said. "Regina this is Elsa, the Snow Queen that you already know of. She was quite helpful in getting me and Zelena back here. And Elsa this is my daughter Regina."

"You and Zelena? So Zelena is back with you as well? Where is she?" Regina asked ignoring Elsa for the moment. She looked around slightly expecting to see Zelena pop up from somewhere but she seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Well my dear Regina that is why we are back. Zelena...was hit by some kind of illness...a powerful magic that she is struggling to fight."

"And? What do you expect to get from me that will help her? After everything you both have done to me and my family and friends you still come back here and expect something from me to help you...to help her!" Regina said anger beginning to boil up inside her.

"Oh my dear." Cora said with a smirk and a slight laugh that made Regina's skin crawl. "We don't want anything from you…well not really…more like something from your darling little girl."

* * *

Robin, Henry and Roland had finished with their bow and arrow lessons and were now heading back through the forest. They had decided to stop off at Grannies and grab some lunch to take back home. As they walked through the forest Robin looked up and stopped for a moment as he saw someone he had not seen in a long time. Henry and Roland both turned around when they realised Robin was not walking with them and furrowed their brows as they looked at Robin's face. They then turned round to see what he was looking at.

"Mama?" Roland said and then looked back at Robin who just nodded his head.

Robin began to walk forward a little more. He wondered where Marian had disappeared to. He understood it was hard for her to see himself and Regina together. But he wondered why she had just disappeared and had not tried to make any contact with their son. He stopped just in front of Marian and looked her up and down, noting that she seemed well. "Marian…where have you been?" He asked.

"I have been here. In the forest." She replied.

"All this time?" Robin said and Marian nodded her head to answer. "Why have you not made any contact with us? Why did you just disappear?"

"I couldn't stick around Robin. It was too hard…" Marian started to explain but Robin soon cut her off.

"I understand that, but our son Marian."

"I know. I wanted to contact him. I wanted to be around him but the thought of seeing you and…well I just couldn't." Marian sighed. "But things are going to get easier Robin. Much easier."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked with a frown. "How are things going to get easier?

"We can be together again Robin. You and I and our son. Without any complications, no one in the way to stop us." Marian said stepping closer to Robin.

Robin stepped back holding his hands up to her. "Marian what are you talking about? I am sorry but you know that I choose to be with Regina. Regina and I are married and we are happy. I explained all this to you before Marian."

Marian shook her head. "No you don't understand Robin. She has had you under some sort of spell, bewitching you. But that is all going to come to an end now. Now that her mother is back. She is going to fix everything for us both. So that we can get be together once again."

"Marian what have you done? What is Regina's mother going to do?" Robin asked worry beginning to show on his face and anger beginning to show in his voice. Marian just shrugged her shoulders.

Henry stood forward, anger and worry showing on his face. He got this woman was upset and angry towards his mother and Robin. He might have been just a teenager but he got that. He wasn't stupid. But what this woman had said worried him. What was Cora going to do? Was his mother going to be hurt? And it hit him that his mother and little sister were home alone. "Robin…mom and Charlotte are at home alone." Henry said placing a hand on Robin's arm.

"Is mama okay papa?" Roland asked stepping forward.

Robin looked at Henry then down at Roland. He crouched down a little to have a better look at Roland. "Mama's fine Roland. We are going to go and see her now okay." Robin then stood up and looked at Marian who did not look happy at the fact Roland appeared to be calling Regina mama. Robin sighed. "You haven't been around. Regina has been caring for him what do you expect?" Robin said knowing why Marian was angry. "Now what have you done? What is Cora going to do?" He asked angrily. Marian just shrugged her shoulders again and Robin groaned in frustration. "Come on boys we need to get to your mom." Robin said and they pushed past Marian and ran back to the car.

Robin found that he had not driven so quick in his life. He was desperate to get to Regina and Charlotte. He needed to make sure they were okay. He got Henry to phone Emma to tell her what was going on and to get to the mansion as soon as she could. As soon as they reached the mansion Robin parked up and they all shot out of the car, not bothering to close the doors behind them. Robin told Henry to stay back with Roland and he shot into the house. He froze to the spot as he saw Regina lying by the foot of the stairs unconcious.


	15. Chapter 15

Robin ran over to where Regina lay and pulled her into his arms. She began to stir a little and her eyes began to flutter open. "Robin?" She whispered slightly drawing his attention to the fact that she was now awake.

"Regina? Are you alright?" He asked moving a little to allow her to slowly sit up. He cupped her face in his hands looking at her.

"I think so." She said trying to register what had happened. She remembered her mother and the snow queen being here. She remembered arguing with her mother. She remembered her mother revealing her plan. She remembered running out of the kitchen. She remembered heading towards the stairs. Why was she heading towards the stairs? Charlotte! "Charlotte! Where is she? Robin you need to go and see if she is still in her bedroom." Regina cried pushing Robin backwards a little causing Robin to look a little panicked.

He nodded and he got up and quickly ran up the stairs. He had no idea what had gone on. He ran through the hall and to Charlotte's bedroom. Throwing the door open he ran in to see Charlotte's bed empty. He began to panic. He walked over to the wardrobe and flung the doors open and pushed the clothes from side to side hoping she was hiding in there but there was no sight of her. He then walked over to her toy chest and opened that but yet no sight of her. He turned on the spot looking around the room seeing Charlotte was nowhere in sight. Running his hands through his hair he walked out of the room and ran down the stairs and back to Regina who was now standing up and leaning against the banister.

She looked up at him and by his look she knew she was gone. She had known before but she couldn't help but hope that maybe she was still up there. She crumbled there and then. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she sobbed falling into Robin's arms. He held onto her tightly. His hands rubbed her back and he just let her sob into his chest. Let it all out before he asked…

"Regina what happened?"

Regina pulled away a little and wiped her cheeks with her hands. "My mother…she was here with the snow queen…she's back with Zelena…there's something wrong with Zelena…she was hit by some kind of strong magic…they need…they need…" Regina had tried to explain to Robin what had happened through her sobbing but as it got to telling him what Cora and Zelena required to make her better she began to break down again. She wasn't sure if she could say it. "They need…Charlotte…" Regina fell into Robin's arms again sobbing her heart out. "I tried to stop them Robin…I tried to…I ran to get to Charlotte…but my mother…She must have done something to me…I don't remember…"

Robin pulled away holding Regina at arm's length and looking at her. "Are you okay Regina? Are you hurt? The baby?" He asked.

Regina shook her head. "I'm fine. They baby's fine. I'm sure of it." Regina replied wiping her tears away and trying to calm down a little. "Robin what are we going to do? We need to get Charlotte back!"

"We'll get her I promise!" Robin said.

Just then Emma and David ran into the house with Henry close behind them. "What's happened?" Emma asked as she walked over to them seeing how distressed Regina was.

"She got Charlotte." Regina said. "My mother and that snow queen. They had taken Charlotte. I know more of what they have been planning now. Something has happened to Zelena and they need Charlotte but I don't know what they are going to do to her!"

"Do we have any idea where they have taken her?" David asked.

"Do you really think if I had any idea where they were that I would still be stood here with you?" Regina snapped angrily.

"Regina…" Robin said softly placing a hand on her arm.

Regina sighed and placed a hand to her temple. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"We know Regina." Emma said. "Listen Mary-Margaret is taking Roland back to her apartment with her and Neal. That way we can all figure out where the hell they have gone with Charlotte and figure out a plan to get her back before anything happens okay? We will find her Regina." Emma said looking at Regina.

"Thank you." Regina said in a mere whisper. She ran her fingers through her hair and then placed a hand on her small rounded stomach. Everyone looked down to where Regina's hand was and their eyes widened slightly and a gasp escaped from their lips. Regina frowned as she looked at them. "What?" She asked a little in confusion of why they were looking at her funny.

"Erm…Mom your hand…it's glowing." Henry said nodding towards Regina's stomach.

Regina looked down and she too gasped as she saw the light shining from her hand to her stomach, or the other way around she wasn't sure. She moved her hand away and the light disappeared from her hand but stayed around her stomach and Regina couldn't help the little smile spread on her lips. "I guess the baby isn't so normal after all…" She said looking over at Robin who just smiled back at her.

"Hold on…baby?" David asked the question both Henry and Emma were to slow to ask.

"Yea…we were going to tell you all later. That's why we invited everyone round to dinner. To let you all know that Regina and I are expecting another baby." Robin explained placing his hand in Regina's. He then pulled away slightly as he felt the powerful magic that was racing through her, from herself and the baby. "Powerful?"

Regina nodded her head and looked back down at her stomach. The light was dimming slightly and she could feel the magic beginning to settle in her. "I think the baby was just wanting to let us know that they have magic and want to help their big sister."

"Do you think you can control both your own and they babies magic?" Emma asked. "Only last time…with Charlotte you had no control over her magic and not much over your own."

"This time it's different. It feels different. Not as powerful as Charlotte's magic but nonetheless still powerful. I feel like I have more control this time, whereas last time I could feel I had no control." Regina replied.

Emma nodded her head. "Why don't you try something? Just to make sure. We don't want to confront Cora and all that with you having wonky magic."

"Wonky magic?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde. She then waved her hand over herself, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke and reappearing behind Emma. "Boo." Regina said quietly making the blonde jump and making herself and also Henry and Robin laugh a little.

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina and turned round to face her. "Okay so your magic is fine. Now do you have any idea how we could find out where Cora and the snow queen took Charlotte?"

Regina sighed a little as she tried to think about all the spells and magic she had learnt over the years. "There is something called a locator potion. I should still have some of the potion bottled up in my vault. If we were to place the potion onto something of Charlotte's then it should lead us to where my mother has taken her."

"Okay. So here is the plan. You and I go to your vault. Grab this potion. You guys stay here figure out some sort of plan of action for us when we get to wherever they are, you know plan of action. So we all meet here in about an hour?" Emma said moving round Regina and beginning to walk towards the door.

Regina rolled her eyes and stepped over to Emma grabbing her arm. "Miss Swan we have no time for walking."

"Wha…" Emma started to say but was interrupted as she was surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke and they had disappeared from Regina's house and reappeared in her vault. "I was gonna ask what do you mean but never mind." Emma said as she looked around her.

"Why waste time walking when I can get here quicker." Regina said as she walked off looking for the potion they required.

"Fair point." Emma shrugged following Regina and looking around her although finding herself useless as she had no idea what they were looking for. She saw so many bottles, some with liquids in them some with, well she wasn't sure exactly what was in the others. There were many books stacked around in the room along with many chests. "You sure have a lot of stuff in here." Emma commented.

"Yes…along with much more. My vault does not just consist of this room."

"Why'd you bring all this stuff with you? Surely it can't all be useful here."

"You wouldn't believe how useful half this stuff would be here Miss Swan." Regina said leaning over and grabbing a small bottle from a shelf. "Alright. This is what we need. Let's go." Regina said grabbing on to Emma and transporting them out of the vault and back to her home. They walked through the house and over to the living room where Robin, Henry and David were all sat working out their plan of action. The three of them looked up as Regina and Emma walked in.

"That was fast." David said.

"Yea well we didn't waste time with walking and I know where my potions are." Regina responded quickly. "So did you three come up with anything? Or is it the usual thing of having a semi sort of plan and just winging it the rest of the way?"

"Excuse me Regina we never wing it." David replied. "We plan along the way."

"Yea a roundabout way of saying winging it. Did you come up with anything?" Regina asked.

"Well I think what Henry was just saying is quite right." Robin said. "We won't know our best line of attack until we know where they are. As soon as we know where they are we will be able to form the best way to attack."

Regina nodded. "That seems reasonable. Okay. We just need something of Charlotte's that will guide us to her." Regina said looking around her in the room to see if there was anything they could use there. Her eyes landed on Charlotte's favourite soft toy teddy. She picked it up and poured the potion onto it. Everyone watched as the potion seeped into the teddy and then the teddy began to float in mid air and move.

Regina quickly turned on her heel to follow the teddy with everyone else following behind her. Emma began to speed up a bit so that she was walking beside Regina. For a moment they walked in silence but then Emma decided to break that with whatever small talk she could come up with.

"So pregnant huh?" She said shoving her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans.

"Yep." Regina replied.

"Did you know this baby had magic before today?" Emma asked.

"No, the baby had shown no sign of having magic before today. Even Gold didn't pick up any magic, well so he said." Regina said.

"Why do you think the baby showed magic today then?" Emma asked.

"What is this twenty questions?" Regina huffed a little. "I don't know, maybe they wanted to show me that I had a little more power in me to save Charlotte or maybe it was just one of those amazing coincidences that the baby picked this time to show it's magic. I have no idea. As far as I knew this baby was as normal as Robin, no magic what so ever."

Emma nodded a little. "Do you know what gender it is?"

"Not officially no. I am only just past twelve weeks."

"Not officially? So you have an idea?"

"Seriously any more questions and I might just transport you somewhere else Miss Swan." Regina replied beginning to get irritated with all of the blondes questions.

"Sorry." Emma said holding her hands up in a mini surrender. "But you do have an idea, don't you? Like you did with Charlotte."

"Yes." Regina breathed out, trying to keep her cool and not removing her eyes from the teddy floating in front of her. "I do have an idea in my mind of what this baby is and no I am not going to tell you."

"Well that's mean." Emma mumbled.

Regina just rolled her eyes and focused a little more of what was in front of her as a cabin began to appear through the trees in the forest. The teddy moved in the air a little more before dropping just at the trees before the cabin. Regina leaned down grabbing the teddy before diving behind one of the trees and leaning against it.

"So what, does that mean Charlotte is in there?" Robin asked pointing over to the cabin. Regina nodded her head. "Okay so what should we do? Should we just burst in?"

"I think I should go in, alone." Regina said.

"What? No Regina that is ridiculous. You are not doing this alone." Robin said.

"I think it is best if I go in alone first. Try to gauge what is going on. I have a plan, of sorts." Regina explained. "I will go in try and talk them down, or at least try and get my hands on Charlotte. If I feel I need help I will try and call you somehow without them noticing. I will just ring you Robin. If I do you all then come in and…well that's when we fight them I guess and then make our way to get Charlotte."

"Sounds like a good enough plan to me." Emma said. David and Henry nodded.

Regina looked over at Robin waiting to see his reaction to her plan. She knew he wouldn't be happy with her going in alone but she saw it as their best plan for now. "Alright. But you better ring me if you need our help."

"I will, I promise." Regina said leaning forward and brushing her lips against his. She then pushed the teddy into his hands and stepped back. "Alright. Here I go." She said turning round and walking away from them and over to the cabin.

* * *

Charlotte opened her eyes and looked around her. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was she was not at home safe with her mommy. She was in a small room, with only a bed in it for furniture, a small window that let in a little light but not much. It was cold and damp and she did not like it. She sat up in the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms round her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

She was scared. She wanted her mommy and daddy. She jumped as the door to the small room opened and revealed an older woman in a grand looking dress. Charlotte moved back a little in the bed and leaned against the wall. she didn't like the look of this lady. She looked scary.

"Oh my dear you are awake." Cora said in a quiet voice.

"Who are you?" Charlotte asked, a small frown on her face. A frown that Cora noted mirrored Regina's when she was a child. There was already so many similarities to Regina in Charlotte but Cora shook that out of her mind and walked over to the little girl sitting in the bed. She sat down and watched as Charlotte looked her up and down.

"That is not important to you dear." Cora replied.

"My mommy says not to talk to strangers." Charlotte said looking warily at Cora.

Cora just laughed a little and stood up from the bed. "Come child. We have no time for talking we have things to be done."

Charlotte shook her head. She didn't want to go anywhere with this lady. She wanted her mommy. Where was her mommy? Why was she not here? "Don't go with strangers."

"You will come with me child." Cora hissed beginning to show her anger towards the child. She lunged forward and grabbed the child's arm pulling her from the bed and making her fall to the floor with a thump on her knees.

"Ow!" Charlotte cried, tears beginning to flow down her face, her knees and hands a little scraped from the fall. "I don't like you!" She shouted as she got up. She then went to run out of the door but Cora grabbed her arm again digging her fingers into the small girls skin.

"You disrespectful little child. Your just like your mother." Cora hissed. She then began to walk out of the small room dragging Charlotte out behind her. Charlotte struggled as best she could trying to get out of Cora's hold but found it too hard as Cora was holding on too tightly to her. As they entered another room Cora dragged Charlotte over to a chair and sat her down on it. "Don't you dare move!"

Charlotte just nodded her head and bit her lip. Looking around she saw another lady. A lady in a sparkling blue dress with long blonde hair. She looked a lot nicer than the older woman. She then saw a brunette lady standing beside the blonde haired lady. That lady didn't seem as scary but she was glaring a little at Charlotte which made her feel a little uncomfortable. Then her eyes landed on another lady who was lying in a bed that was in the room. This lady had long wavy auburn coloured hair. Her skin was pale white and her eyes a sparkling green. She wasn't really sure what to think of this lady.

Cora walked over to Zelena who was lying in the bed. "Zelena dear the time has come. We have the child. Soon you will feel as powerful as we have dreamed."

Zelena sat up a little in the bed and she looked over at the scared looking child sat on the chair across the room. She would feel sorry for the child if she really cared but she didn't. All she was focused on was getting the power and losing the weakness that had taken over her. "What do we need to do mother?" Zelena asked.

Cora turned a little and motioned to Elsa and Marian to set things out. They set out all the powerful objects that they had to collect for the spell to work. They placed them in a circle in the middle of the room. Cora then helped Zelena out of the bed and over to the circle of objects and moved her to stand in the middle of them. She let go of her, waiting for a moment to see if she could stand on her own. When Zelena gave a nod of her head to tell her she was okay she went over to Charlotte who was still sitting on the chair. "Now child you do exactly what we say and your dear mommy won't get hurt. Okay?" Cora said knowing saying something like that would probably make the child do whatever she wanted her to do. Charlotte just nodded her head and let Cora pull her off of the chair and over to the middle of the room where Zelena stood.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina made her way over to the wooden cabin as quickly as she could. Once she had gotten to it she leaned against it for a moment trying to work out in her head what she was going to do next. As confident as she had seemed to Emma, David, Robin and Henry about her plan, she actually hadn't come up with a proper plan of what she was going to do when she entered the cabin. She was just so focused on getting to Charlotte. She took a deep breath and she turned a little to peer through the window.

She gasped as she saw Charlotte stood in the middle of the room beside Zelena. Regina narrowed her eyes a little as she looked at the objects that were placed on the floor in a perfect circle. Her mind flicked through all the spells and incantations she knew trying to figure out what her mother and the other women could be up to. Her eyes widened as she came across one spell that she knew. A spell to strip one of their magic and for another to take it. This spell was extremely painful to the person whose magic was to be stripped, a part of them literally being ripped from them.

She couldn't let that happen to Charlotte. Her magic was a part of her and she couldn't let them rip it from her. She didn't want her to experience any kind of pain like that. She then moved quickly, pushing the cabin door open and running in coming face to face with her mother, Zelena, Elsa and also Marian.

"No stop! Mother don't so this!" Regina shouted. Regina had noticed Marian there but was too busy trying to focus on Charlotte to bother with the fact that Marian was there helping her mother.

Everyone looked round, Marian and Elsa a little shocked, Zelena emotionless and Cora giving her a smirk. Cora walked around from behind Charlotte and began to walk towards Regina, the smirk never leaving her lips. "So you finally arrived then Regina. Took your time did you not?"

"I had to find out where you had taken Charlotte first mother." Regina replied. She glanced over at Charlotte who had a fearful look in her eyes. She could tell that Charlotte had been crying and that broke her heart a little. All she wanted was to go over to her and wrap her arms around her. "Mother you can't do this."

"Oh I can Regina and I will. That child's magic…" Cora said motioning back towards Charlotte. "Is all your sister needs to gain her full strength once more. Once she has that magic she will become one of the most powerful sorceresses alive."

"No! I won't let you hurt my little girl!" Regina shouted.

"Hurt her? Who said I was going to hurt her dear?" Cora asked smugly.

"Don't play games with me mother. I know exactly what that spell is. I know exactly what is does to the person who will lose their magic. It literally rips a part of them away, I will not let you do that to Charlotte." Regina said beginning to well up a little. It was the thought of her little girl in pain. She couldn't bear the thought of it.

"Well how are you going to stop me Regina?" Cora asked walking towards Regina a little more. "You are weak Regina. You always have been. How will you stop me now?"

Regina just stared at her mother for a moment, taking in everything she had just said. Her mother always knew how to get to her. Always knew what to say but this time Regina did everything she could to not let her mother's words get to her. She moved her arms up about to try and throw her mother away with her magic when Cora moved her arms stopping Regina by freezing her to the spot. Regina cursed herself, knowing she should have expected that move. It was one of her mother's favourite ways to stop Regina from running when she was younger, to stop her from trying to do anything she didn't want, she should have expected it.

"You can't stop me Regina. I will take that magic and I will have the power I crave and you dear…" Cora said as she stopped just in front of Regina. She moved her hand up and placed it on Regina's cheek making Regina flinch a little, memories of her past flooding back to her, moments of her mother hitting her, slapping her when she had not done as her mother wished or in her mother's eyes stepped out of line. She hated the fear her mother could strike in her. She hated showing her mother how weak she was when it came to her.

"Mother…" Zelena's voice came from behind Cora. Cora turned round and raised an eyebrow at Zelena. "You said you will have the power you crave…but am I not taking the child's magic?" Zelena asked.

"Well of course you are dear. I just simply meant that we work together so we shall both in a way have the power shall we not?" Cora replied. Zelena thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head accepting the answer her mother gave her. Cora then turned back to Regina. "Now…" She said and then moved her hand sending Regina flying backwards. She hit the wall with a thud and closed her eyes as a shot of pain ran through her . "I think we shall have you over here to watch dear. We don't want you missing the grand show." Cora smirked.

Regina tried to fight her mother's magical restraints but found that she struggled. Her mother's hold was simply too tight. She felt as if she were a young girl again being restrained by her mother and waiting for whatever punishment her mother would give her this time. She felt the familiar feeling of unease and fear and she tried to control her breathing and not show her mother just how scared she was. She took a deep breath and she looked behind Cora and over to Charlotte who was just staring up at her mother, tears in her eyes and tears flowing down her cheeks. Regina looked back at Cora deciding to give one last attempt at talking her out of it.

"Mother please don't do this. I beg of you." Regina said. She couldn't believe she had resorted to begging but what other choice did she have? She just wanted her little girl to be safe again.

"Oh Regina really?" Cora then smirked at Regina. "If it is not your daughter then it will have to be you and that unborn child of yours."

Regina gasped a little at her mother's words. "How did you…"

"How did I know?" Cora asked and Regina nodded. "Oh come on dear, it is plainly obvious just by looking at you that you are pregnant."

"But it would be useless of you to take me as this child does not have any magic." Regina lied hoping to by some time as she managed to move her hand slightly to her coat pocket and she fiddled around to try and use her phone. She had Robin on her speed dial so she knew it should be fairly easy just to call him for help. All she needed was a little time.

Cora laughed, a cruel laugh. "Regina do you think I am that stupid? Do you really think I cannot feel the magic coming from you from that baby?"

"I…there isn't any…" Regina tried again. "I went to Rumplestiltskin and even he could not detect any magic." Regina said as she managed to press the speed dial for Robin. She relaxed a little bit then knowing Robin, Emma and David would be here to help.

"Rumplestiltskin is a fool. There is magic coming from you Regina and it is not just yours. So don't lie to me dear." Cora said her fingers holding Regina's chin holding her face in place so that she was staring into her mother's eyes. "So what will it be Regina? Your daughter or you and your unborn child?"

* * *

Robin, Emma, Henry and David all sat on the ground just waiting for either Regina to return with Charlotte or a call from Regina for help. Robin had spent most of his time, standing up, pacing for a little bit and then sitting back down and then repeating the act over and over again. He was now up pacing again and Emma held her head in her hands.

"Robin will you stop pacing your making me dizzy." Emma muttered.

Robin sighed and he rested against a tree trunk, running his fingers through his short brown hair. "I can't help it. She has been in there for a while now hasn't she? Surely something will have happened by now. What if she can't call for help? What if they have hurt her in some way? Or Charlotte…"

"Robin stop." David said. "I am sure that everything is okay, I presume she is handling things. She will call if she needs us."

Robin sighed again. They all then jumped as a phone began to ring. They all dug in their pockets quickly, pulling out their phones. "It's me!" Robin said. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Regina. He pressed to accept the call and held the phone to his ear.

_"So what will it be Regina? Your daughter or you and your unborn child?"_

Robin gasped as he heard that and he hung up the phone quickly. He looked over at Emma and David who were waiting for him to say something. "We need to get over there and help now. It's not just Charlotte who is in trouble now!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey, sorry I haven't been updating as often as I used to. With Christmas coming up things have been very hetic and I have had little time to write anything. However here is a chapter for you. I think there probably won't be very much chapters left to this story, I feel we are coming to an end with this one. I didn't plan to make it a very long story, just like Destiny wasn't overly long. Anyway I hope you enjoy :-)**_

* * *

"Well Regina, which one is it? Your darling daughter or your unborn child? Who will you choose?" Cora pushed as Regina had not said anything for a while.

Regina looked from Cora to Charlotte and her heart broke as she saw how scared Charlotte was. But then she thought about her unborn child. What could a spell like this do to her baby? And then her eyes went to Charlotte again. She couldn't let them hurt Charlotte but then she couldn't let them hurt her unborn child. But an idea came to her mind.

Cora was just about to turn and give them command for the spell to start when Regina shouted "No wait!" Cora turned back round with a smug look on her face. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them she said. "Don't hurt Charlotte."

"So you made your choice then? Your unborn child it shall be." Cora replied. She let her hold on Regina go and Regina gasped a little as she felt more able to breathe now.

She looked from Cora to Charlotte trying to gauge how much distance there was between them and how long she had to grab Charlotte before her mother could do anything to her. She glanced over to the window and she saw out the corner of her eye someone pass by. She knew Emma, David, Robin and Henry would be stood right outside the cabin now. She had some sort of back up. Now all she needed to do was grab Charlotte.

So she pushed herself away from the wall she had been leaning on. She could talk her way over to Charlotte perhaps. Buy them some time before she grabbed her and made a run for it in some way or at the very least push her way and try to use her magic against her mother. She began to walk forwards a little and she could sense Cora watching every step she took. She took a deep breath and thought through what she was going to say.

"I have made my choice mother." Regina said. She walked towards Charlotte, every so often glancing over to the window and door. She could see Emma and Henry stood outside of the cabin. She knew Robin and David must be closer to the door and they would be planning their plan of action as Henry liked to call it. Looking back over to Charlotte she gave her a little smile, to try and comfort her little girl in some way. "I don't understand why you are doing this mother. Why once again you are trying to take my little girl away from me?" Regina questioned. Her gaze rose to Cora and then she looked round the room. To Zelena, to the snow queen Elsa who she really didn't have much anger towards, not even knowing the girl and then to Marian.

It was only then did it really hit her that Marian was there. For so long she and Robin had wondered where she had gone to. They had been more than happy for her and Roland to spend time together, had been the ones to try and organise it. She had spent many a day with him in the beginning and even had him over night. Regina had thought things had been alright with them all and then Marian had just disappeared. They had tried to look for her but nothing had come up so they had assumed perhaps she just needed some time away and they had waited to here from her and now she thought about it that was about a year and a half ago since Marian had disappeared from them and they had not thought anything more of it once they had stopped looking and it was then that she began to feel the guilt rise up in her and she began to really understand why Marian was perhaps angry with her.

"Marian…" Regina started but Marian held her hand up to stop Regina from saying anything else to her.

"Don't even start. I don't want to hear what _you _have to say." Marian spat at her.

"I understand your angry Marian…" Regina said and then cut herself off. She ran her fingers through her hair and took another step closer to Charlotte. "Everything that happened three years ago between you and Robin and I…I get it your still angry."

"Angry? You stole my husband from me!" Marian shouted.

Regina nodded her head. "Okay…yes…but in my defence when I was with Robin, when I got pregnant you weren't actually around at that point." Regina said with a hint of sarcasm and then she immediately regretted it. Perhaps not the best time to raise that point.

"In your defence? Are you being serious?" Marian shouted again. "I cannot believe Robin chose a monster like you over me. His wife."

Regina sighed. She knew she was not going to get through to Marian. Her mother had probably worked up all Marian's anger. Worked her up and used her anger to her advantage. It was something her mother was good at. "You know what I spend many days wondering that too. I never understood why Robin chose me. Yes I have done many bad things in my life. I cast a curse for revenge, I have tortured people and yes I have even murdered. You are right I was a monster. But I will never regret any of that for one simple reason, it got me my son and for him I changed myself and lost the monster I had become. I am no longer that person. So you may still think I am some kind of monster and in some ways I cannot blame you for that but please do not take out your anger on my daughter."

"Why not? Target someone you love." Marian replied.

"So you want to take your anger out on a three year old? That is perfect planning." Regina replied sarcastically. She then turned to her mother. "And you…I done what I could to make you happy. I became queen, and even though I made sure you weren't around while I was queen I somehow still managed to become just like you, just like you wanted me to become. Cold and heartless. That's what you had wanted wasn't it mother?" Regina continued to talk trying to buy herself some time. She wished the rest of them would hurry up and get themselves in here.

"I might not have been there but I still saw how you became." Cora said.

"Proud were you? Or could I still not make you proud? Even when I was ripping people's hearts out and crushing them to death. I became who I did because of you and because of Rumple - bloody - stiltskin and I am not naive I know a lot of the choices I made were mine but I could have ended up so much happier if it hadn't been for you and him." Regina snarled. She had her back to Charlotte but she kept taking small steps backwards. She knew she was close to her little girl and as she glanced over to the window she could see that Emma was signalling that they were going to go in. She took a deep breath and looked back at her mother. "And still you come back and try to manipulate me and ruin my life to help yours. Why can't you just leave me and my family alone?"

"Because the power is just too strong to leave alone dear. Why should you be in possession of it? You would have no idea what to do with it."

"I am not in possession of it, my daughter is and you will have to kill me before you get a hold on her power." Regina snapped.

Cora was about to reply when the door to the cabin flew open and Robin, David, Henry and Emma all ran in. Elsa threw some magic towards them and they used shields to protect themselves against her magic. Zelena just stood there, apparently too weak to fight off anyone and Marian had no idea what she could do. She looked around her in search of something to use as a weapon. Regina took this time of distraction to take the last couple of steps over to Charlotte.

"Mommy." Charlotte cried a little and Regina crouched down and wrapped her arms around Charlotte.

"Oh my baby." Regina said softly. She then pulled away and looked Charlotte up and down looking for any injuries. "Are you alright Charlotte? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay mommy." Charlotte replied.

Regina was about to reply when she heard Cora's voice behind her. She stood up, taking Charlotte's hand in hers and Charlotte hid behind her legs a little. Emma had managed to fend off Elsa who now could not use her magic due to the black cuff Emma had placed on her wrist. Zelena was sat down in a chair now and Robin had sorted Marian out, who was also now sitting in a chair. It was only Cora left to sort and they all knew it had to be Regina that sorted her.

"It's over mother. Give it up." Regina said holding onto Charlotte's hand tightly. She frowned a little as she felt sparks and a surge of magic flow into her and she realised that Charlotte's magic was fusing with her own and the babies magic.

"Oh my dear Regina it is not over. I will have what I want!" Cora hissed. She raised her hand and shot magic out towards Regina.

Regina moved her hand up quickly and used all the magic from herself, Charlotte and the baby that was in her and shot her magic out. Regina and Cora's magic collided and light shone out from it, a blinding light that everyone in the room shielded their eyes from. Regina could feel her mother trying to push her back with her magic and she summoned all the strength she had, squeezing onto Charlotte's hand. She looked down at Charlotte who was looking up at her. She knew what Charlotte was doing, unintentional or not she was sharing her magic with her. "Just hold onto me Charlotte. Don't let go." Regina said as she pushed forward. She pushed and pushed as Charlotte held onto her and she gave one last push and a huge surge of magic flew out from them hitting Cora and sending her flying into the wall.

Everyone gasped at what they witnessed and Regina motioned to Emma who quickly ran forward and placed another black cuff on Cora's wrist to contain her magic. Regina then stepped forward with Charlotte trailing behind her not wanting to leave her mother. "Now it definitely is over mother." Regina said and then turned on her heel, lifting up Charlotte and walking over to Robin.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello! :-) I am sorry I have not been updating at regularly as I used to but with Christmas and New Year I have had no time to do anything let alone write. But now that Christmas and New Year are over I will be trying to get back to updating to at least once a week again. For this story i think there will probably be a couple more chapters left. This chapter i felt Regina and Robin needed to do this and in the next couple it will be to round things off to their living happily ever after sort of thing :-) Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know!**_

* * *

Regina had not let go of Charlotte from the moment she got her hands on her again. David and Emma had taken Cora, Zelena, Marian and Elsa to the station while Robin, Regina and Henry all went to Mary-Margaret's apartment to get Roland. As soon as Roland had seen Charlotte he had run over and hugged her. Regina sat on the sofa, her head in her hands for a moment thinking over everything that had just happened and trying to figure out what they were going to do with her mother and sister and the other two women. Regina then looked up at Robin. Standing up she went over to him.

"Robin can I speak to you for a moment?" Regina said quietly.

Robin nodded his head and they walked over to the other side of the room. "What is it?" Robin asked with a frown on his face.

"I have no idea what we are going to do with my mother and sister or the snow queen but I think we need to talk to Marian." Regina said.

"Talk to her? Regina she helped your mother kidnap our daughter!" Robin said a little louder than meant causing Mary-Margaret, Henry and Charlotte and Roland to look over.

"I know." Regina said softly placing a hand on Robin's arm. "But she was angry, she didn't want Charlotte's magic. She didn't want any of what my mother wanted. She was just angry at us, and perhaps a little jealous and maybe we pushed her away."

"We were letting her see Roland." Robin said.

"Yes we were, but perhaps we could have done more to include Marian. When she disappeared we didn't really look for her did we Robin? We just presumed she left, didn't want to stick around. We should have looked for her, we should have tried harder. If we had then she wouldn't have tried to help my mother. That's why I think we should talk to her Robin." Regina said with a slight sigh. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Robin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked up into Regina's eyes. He knew she was right. She was always right, although he would not admit that to her. "Yes…" He breathed out. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Regina smiled as Robin said that and she moved forward and placed her lips onto his. She then pulled away. "Come on let's go and talk to her." Regina said taking Robin's hand in hers.

* * *

Although it was hard Robin and Regina left Charlotte with Mary-Margaret, Henry and Roland so that they could go and talk to Marian. Regina had phoned Emma before they had left to tell her what she and Robin wanted to do and to ask if she could take Marian to a private room so that they could talk to her and mostly so she did not have to see her mother.

When they had arrived at the station Emma took Regina and Robin through to the private room and left them to it. They both walked in and saw Marian sat at the table, staring at the wall. They both walked over to the table and sat in the chairs opposite Marian. It was then that she looked at them, moving her eyes to and fro.

"Hurry up and say what you have to say to me so I can leave." Marian snapped.

"Okay." Regina replied placing her hands on the table. "We're sorry."

Marian shot her eyes to Regina with a frown on her face. "You're sorry?" Marian asked confused.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes…we're sorry."

"What for exactly?" Marian asked.

"We are sorry that when you disappeared we didn't come and looked for you." Robin said. "That we just presumed that you didn't want to stay around. We should have come to look for you. We should have talked to you more. Included you more in Roland's life. What we did wasn't fair."

"We understand why you did what you did and helped my mother. We get it, although we are angry about it we get why you done it. So we want to offer you a second chance. A second chance to build your life back up and gain some sort of relationship with Roland once again." Regina said.

"A second chance?" Marian repeated. She looked down at her hands on the table as she thought over what Regina and Robin had said to her. All she wanted was to have some sort of relationship with her son. All she wanted was to see Roland. Looking back up at Regina and Robin she said…"You want to give me a second chance? Even though I helped to kidnap your daughter and helped to try and take her magic away?"

"Yes…" Robin replied. "Marian Roland needs you as well. He needs his mother, he needs to have a relationship with you. That is why Regina and I are willing to push what happened behind us and give you the second chance to deserve."

Marian thought about it all. She hadn't really wanted to kidnap Charlotte. She hadn't really wanted to help Cora. Not deep down. She was just angry and hurt and she wanted her son. She knew she couldn't have Robin back, she knew all along that was never going to happen. But if she could just bury her anger she could have what she wanted. She could have a relationship with her son. "I'll take it. I'll take the second chance."

* * *

A couple of days later after much deliberation they had decided what to do with Cora, Zelena and the snow queen Elsa. Elsa was to be sent back to Arendelle, where she had come from. Marian had wanted her sister to stay in Storybrooke but Emma and David felt it too risky to keep her here. As for Cora and Zelena they were to be sent somewhere also and Regina had just the place in mind.

They had spoken to Gold and Gold sorted a portal for them. They had then take Cora and Zelena to the portal and Regina stood in front of them. Cora had tried to get into Regina's mind, as usual but this time Regina did not listen to her mother. She blocked her out and using her magic she sent Cora and Zelena through the portal and she hoped never to see them again.

She then turned round and walked back over to Robin. "Where did you send them?" Robin asked.

"To a horribly, annoying place that my mother should be familiar with." Regina said with a slight smirk. "I sent them to Wonderland."


	19. Chapter 19

_**So here is another chapter for you guys. The next chapter of this story will be the last one sadly but all things must come to an end I suppose, although I have enjoyed writing this sequel. **_

**_I have used some inspiration from another TV show and from my life in this chapter. The TV show I used is Friends as I thought the particular episode I used as inspiration was hilarious and I think it is one of my favorite episodes. Those of you who watch or have watched friends will probably see similarities in Regina's behavior etc. I have also used my Auntie as a kind of inspiration as this is exactly what she was like in her ;ate stages of pregnancy and the days I have used in this chapter is exactly the same. _**

_**Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will try not keep you waiting too long for the last chapter :)**_

* * *

_**Seven months later…**_

A whole seven months had passed and things seemed to be getting back to normal, well as normal as things could be. Marian had embraced her second chance. Robin and Regina helped her find a nice little flat that she could live in and she had Roland every second weekend and a couple of days throughout the week. Robin was so happy to see that they were finally having some form of a relationship.

Regina was now just a few days off of her due date. Her stomach was huge, her back hurt and she was very irritated. Robin had made her lie on the couch, telling her she needed to rest and it might help her back. So she did so and had been flicking through the TV for about an hour now but was now very bored. She chucked the control down and it crashed onto the table.

This noise caused Robin to run through from the kitchen with Charlotte in tow as well as Henry. "What was that noise? What's going on?" Robin said holding up his bow and arrow and looking around the room to see who or what he should shoot at.

Regina rolled her eyes and tried to sit up, struggling a little with her sore back and the fact her stomach was huge. "Nothing's going on. I just put the remote on the table."

"That noise did not sound like you just _put _the remote on the table." Robin said lowering his bow and arrow and placing it to the side. He then walked over to the couch and helped Regina to sit up a bit.

"Fine! I threw it there." Regina snapped back.

Robin sighed as he sat down beside Regina. "Regina I know your frustrated and tired but soon it will all be over. Any day now."

"I know." Regina huffed out. She rested back on the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest and rested them on top of her bump.

"Is there anything we can do to make you feel better mom?" Henry asked sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Yea, would you like some chocolate mommy?" Charlotte asked as she sat in between Regina and Robin and placed a hand on her big baby bump.

"Chocolate?" Henry frowned a little in confusion.

"Yes, chocolate always helps. Doesn't it mommy?" Charlotte said looking up at Regina and for the first time that day Regina actually laughed a little.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed a little. "Thank you Charlotte but I'm okay for now. I'm sorry guys I'm just…"

"Pregnant?" Henry said making Regina laugh slightly again.

"Yea. But Robin's right. In a couple of days this will all be over. I know it." Regina said.

* * *

Regina stormed out of the bathroom at Grannies, as fast as she could in her current state and groaned as she saw it was not just Robin, Henry, Charlotte and Roland at the table any more but Mary-Margaret, David, Neal and Emma also. She walked over, a glare on her face and huffed to herself. This was just great. Just what she needed. Little miss hope, her true love and their product of that. She ran her fingers through her hair.

It seemed that for the first time in years Maine decided to have a heat wave in Spring. It was boiling outside and inside and Regina was not handling the heat very well. She wore a skirt and a sleeveless top but still felt as if it was too much. Everyone looked up as she approached the table, a glare still firmly on her face.

"So Regina…still pregnant then…" Emma said and Henry nudged her shaking his head and giving her a warning look. It was not a good idea to mention the fact she was still pregnant or get on her nerves at this moment in time.

"Yes! That is quite clearly evident Miss Swan." Regina snapped. She then looked around. "Okay come on guys move over. Make some room!" She huffed at Mary-Margaret and David.

They were just about to shuffle up when Robin stood up. "Regina why don't you sit here. It might be better for you than having to try and squeeze yourself in there."

"What are you trying to say?" Regina turned her glare onto Robin. "Are you trying to say I won't fit in there?"

"Uh oh he's angered her." Henry whispered to Emma. "Well even more so than before…"

"How late is she?" Emma whispered back to Henry.

"Seven days over her due date." Henry replied.

Emma winced slightly. She remembered how uncomfortable the late stages of pregnancy could be but luckily for her Henry had been right on time. She couldn't imagine just how uncomfortable Regina was right at this moment in time.

"No Regina I am not trying to say you won't fit in there I just thought perhaps a seat where you have more room to yourself would be better." Robin said trying to explain himself. He really didn't want to anger Regina any more but it seemed to be getting harder and harder not to anger her. The littlest things set her off at the moment.

"You _think _it would be better? I think _you _have done enough recently don't you?" Regina glared. Robin opened his mouth to answer and then shut it again. He had no idea how to respond. Regina then turned back round to Mary-Margaret and David. "Are you going to move up or not?!"

"Oh yes sure." Mary-Margaret said and she nudged David to try and make him move. They moved up so that David was practically pinned against the wall and Mary-Margaret was right beside him leaving plenty of space for Regina. Regina slowly sat down and she rested against the back of the chair.

"So how are you feeling then Regina?" David asked and Emma, Mary-Margaret, Henry and Robin all glared at him and gave him the questioning look of why the hell would you ask her that? David just shrugged and mouthed 'what' to them.

"How am I feeling?" Regina said and then tried to sit up a little more. Robin was glad Roland, Charlotte and Neal were all playing in the back room of Grannies as he could tell Regina was just about to become even more irritated. "Well Prince Charming I will tell you how I am feeling shall I? Because I have the bump the size of the entire bloody world, my back is killing me and I am incredibly uncomfortable. My ankles are swollen and I cannot stand the heat outside! Does that answer your stupid question?" Regina snapped raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes…yes that answers my question." David said nodding and deciding perhaps he shouldn't ask Regina anything else until the baby is out.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer Regina." Mary-Margaret said.

"Yea well we said that nine bloody days ago when I was just a couple of days off my due date. Now I am seven days late and I NEED THIS BABY OUT!" Regina said raising her voice at the end slightly and making others in the diner look over. "What? Why are you all looking at me?" Granny then came over with everyone's new orders with Ruby and she places an ice tea on the table in front of Regina. Regina frowned and looked up at Granny. "I didn't order this."

"I know but I thought it might help you with the heat and everything." Granny said.

"Well thank you Granny." Regina replied kindly making everyone frown.

"Sure your nice to her." Emma mumbled which made her receive a glare from Regina.

After a little while longer Robin looked at his watch and realised what time it was. "Regina we better go to your appointment before we are late." Robin said standing up and grabbing his coat. "You sure you guys are okay to watch Charlotte and Roland until we get back?" Robin asked Mary-Margaret, David and Emma.

"Yea sure. Not as if they are any bother." Emma shrugged.

Robin nodded and then was about to turn to make his way out of Grannies. "Erm…Robin! A little help here." Regina shouted after him.

"Oh, right yea. Sorry." Robin said quickly walking back over to Regina. He helped her up from the seat.

Regina sorted herself and then she pushed past him. "Come on Robin let's go!" Regina snapped as she made her way out of the diner.

Robin gave everyone a little smile which they returned and then he quickly followed Regina. They were silent on the short walk towards the hospital and just the same as they waited for the doctor to call them in. Once they were called in Regina changed into a gown and sat on the bed as they waited for the doctor to come in. Robin wandered round the room glancing at the posters and things on the wall.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed a little. "Robin can you not just stay still instead of wandering around the room!"

"Sorry." Robin mumbled and he stopped and leaned against the back of the bed staring up at the posters on the wall.

The doctor entered the room and gave Regina a smile. "Hello Regina."

"Hello Doctor Summers, how are you?" Regina asked kindly making Robin look at her in slight shock. It was amazing how she seemed to turn from incredibly ratty to so kind and gentle so quickly.

"Good thank you. Shall we do a quick check? See how things are getting on." Doctor Summers said.

"Okay." Regina replied and she rested back against the bed and positioned herself correctly.

"So I presume you are getting quite uncomfortable, being a week late and everything." The doctor said as she began the procedures.

"Yes I am a little." Regina responded.

"A little?" Robin scoffed and soon received a glare from Regina.

"Well it's completely understandable that you would feel uncomfortable. Usually when a pregnancy goes beyond the due date things begin to get slightly more uncomfortable. But things seem to be going alright. I think you should be on your way soon." The doctor said.

"Really?" Regina asked her eyes brightening up at this new information.

"Yes. It may still be a few days longer I'm afraid." The doctor replied.

"Oh." Regina's smile disappeared and a frown replaced it. "Is there anything we can do to perhaps hurry thing's along a little?"

"Yes if there is anything please tell us!" Robin said in a slight desperate tone. He wanted the normal Regina back. The very pregnant, irritated and hormonal Regina he was sure was going to kill him if it went on any longer.

"There are a few things that you could try." Doctor Summers said turning slightly and picking up a couple of leaflets from the counter side. "These things have to be proven a little effective when trying to hurry things along a bit. You could try drinking herbal tea, eating spicy foods, taking long walks…"

"I'm sure we can try those." Robin said nodding his head.

"There is another one, although many people aren't sure about it and a lot of women aren't quite comfortable or in the mood but sex has proven to be a very effective way to speed things up." Doctor Summers suggested.

"Oh really?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow. "Interesting. Well thank you Doctor Summers." Regina said taking the leaflets from her.

Doctor Summers then left and Regina got changed back into her clothes. As they walked out of the hospital Regina looked over the leaflets. Robin glanced over and saw she was on the part about sex. "You really want to try that?" Robin asked.

Regina looked up. "Well why not? You seem to enjoy it when we do it any other time."

"Yea but…you snap at me half the time just now and you're so uncomfortable and now all of a sudden you want to have sex…"

"You got to do what you got to do." Regina shrugged.

"So you're going to use me to get the baby out?"

"Oh Robin don't pretend like you wouldn't enjoy it." Regina said rolling her eyes at him. "Anyway I never said we were going to do it did I? We can try the other stuff first. Now come on we need to get back to Grannies. I need the toilet again."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone for reading, for reviews and favorites and follows. I have really enjoyed writing this sequel and I hope you have all equally enjoyed reading it. **

**I want to give credit to Imusicluver23 for part of this chapter as she gave me the idea for how the baby would be born. So thank you for the idea. I haven't shown the whole birth exactly but given an indicator of it.**

**Anyway thank you all again for reading and I hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

A couple more days had passed. Regina was now nine days late and they had tried just about everything in the leaflets. They were now out with Charlotte and Roland taking a long walk around the town to see if that would help. Regina was becoming more and more irritated by the minute but for the last hour she seemed to be in an okay mood so Robin watched what he was saying so that he didn't annoy her in any way and put her back in the bad mood she was in before.

Charlotte and Roland decided they wanted to go to the park so they all walked through the park and Roland and Charlotte ran off as soon as they saw the play park. Regina sighed and she placed a hand on her very swollen tummy.

Robin squeezed her hand that he was holding slightly making her look at him. "You okay mi'lady?"

Regina nodded and gave him a small smile. "It's been a while since you called me that."

"Too long." He said leaning over and kissing her cheek. "You sure your okay?"

"Yea, still just very uncomfortable. I just wish the baby would come out. Why does he not want to move?" Regina sighed.

"Maybe he is too comfy in mommy's tummy." Robin said.

"Well he can get uncomfy and come out of mommy's tummy. I want my body back now." Regina replied making Robin laugh.

"I know you do love and I know we all keep saying it but soon you will have exactly that and we will have another beautiful baby in the family." Robin said.

Regina nodded her head. "None of the things the Doctor recommended seemed to have worked. I thought at least one of them would have worked by now."

"Well we can try them again and see if they work." Robin suggested.

Regina nodded her head. She then bit her lip and looked over to Robin. "Or we could try the other thing the Doctor suggested." Regina said.

"What?" Robin asked. Regina raised an eyebrow at him and Robin thought about what the doctor had suggested to them and it didn't take him long to remember. "Oh the…sex part." Robin said understanding.

They sat on the bench looking over at the play park so they could watch Charlotte and Roland. Regina turned slightly to look at Robin. "What harm could it do? The doctor said it's fine and very effective. We haven't done it in a couple of months now at least, not since my back started to really hurt so why not..."

"Yea but your back is still hurting and you're so uncomfortable now…" Robin said.

"Seriously Robin I don't care about how uncomfortable I am or how sore my back is. If having sex will get this baby out of me then just do it!" Regina said snapping a little at the end and then sighing. "I'm sorry. I just…Robin I am done being pregnant now. I think the baby has been in there long enough now."

Robin nodded his head. "Alright we'll give it a go."

* * *

Regina and Robin after a little while rounded Roland and Charlotte up and they made their way to Mary-Margaret and David's. Robin had phoned David to ask if they would mind watching them for a little bit and fortunately they didn't mind. So as they made their way there Roland and Charlotte were telling them all about the games they had been playing at the park.

"Sounds like good fun sweetheart." Regina said continuing to rub her tummy. Something felt even more uncomfortable at the moment.

"It really was mommy." Charlotte replied.

When they got to the apartment Roland and Charlotte ran up the stairs. Regina let go of Robin's hand and motioned for him to go ahead. "I will be right behind you. You know it takes me a bit longer at the moment." Regina said.

Robin nodded his head and followed Roland and Charlotte up the stairs. When he got to the top he smiled as he saw Mary-Margaret stood at the door and saw that Roland and Charlotte were now in the apartment sitting on the sofa. "Thanks for looking after them."

"It's alright. We know how things are at the moment. Where's Regina?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I'm here." Regina said slightly out of breath as she reached the top of the stairs.

"How are things?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Well as you can see still pregnant." Regina motioned to the big bump. "But we have been trying some things the doctor suggested to see if it will hurry things along." Mary-Margaret nodded.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer." Mary-Margaret said.

"Yes so people keep saying to me." Regina sighed.

She then looked over to see that Robin and David seemed to be in deep discussion about something which made her roll her eyes. She just wanted to get home and try and get this baby out of her. She rubbed her tummy and leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe how late she was. It was ridiculous. She sighed and looked back over at Robin. She'd had enough. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed him to move, get them home and just do it with her. It had to work. The Doctor said it was the most effective way. She pushed herself up from the wall and walked over to the doorway where now Mary-Margaret had joined into whatever conversation Robin and David were having.

"Robin…" Regina started and then stopped. She frowned as she felt a slight wetness appear. She looked down and then her eyes widened and she realised what was happening. She then looked back up at Robin. "Robin…Robin we need to go." Regina said.

"Yea one minute Regina." Robin said.

Regina shook her head. "No Robin. We need to go now!" Regina said and Robin look over at her, She was holding onto the doorframe and rubbing her stomach. "Robin I think my waters just broke."

"What?" He said in a raised voice as he hurried over to her. "Are you sure? It's happening?"

Regina nodded her head. "Yes I think so."

"Okay, okay. We need to get to the hospital." Robin said looking around him thinking about the hospital bag they had prepared and then realising they were not at their own home. "Oh god we don't have the bag or anything."

"It's alright Robin. We will go get the bag from yours. You just get Regina to the hospital." Mary-Margaret said.

"Okay, yea good idea. The bag is on the chair in our bedroom. It's a purple bag, I think." He then looked at Regina who nodded her head.

"Robin we really need to go now." Regina said through deep breathes.

"Yea, okay kids be good for Mary-Margaret and David okay? We will see you later." Robin said beginning to steer Regina out of the apartment and down the stairs.

* * *

They had now been at the hospital for around four hours and the baby still had not been born. Regina was lying in the bed, connected up to machines and sucking on ice chips trying to breathe her way through contractions. She really just wished this baby would hurry up. She was done with being pregnant now. All she wanted was to hold her baby.

She huffed a little and rested her head against the pillow behind her. "Robin I can't stand this any longer! I need this baby out!" Regina groaned.

Robin stood up from his seat and stood beside the bed taking Regina's hand in his own. "I know Regina. But this time I mean it when I say it won't be long before we are holding our baby. Maybe a few more hours but soon it will all be over."

Regina shook her head slightly. "Why does he not want to come out? Hasn't he been in there long enough?!"

Robin chuckled a little. "Perhaps it really is just too good in there."

"Well enough's enough really." Regina mumbled making Robin chuckle again.

Dr Summers came into the room and smiled at both Robin and Regina. "How are we doing Regina?" She asked as she approached the bed.

"I'm beginning to really lose all of my patience now." Regina replied.

Dr Summers nodded and she checked Regina over. She then went over to the monitors and checked them over. As she looked towards the heart rate monitor she frowned and Robin caught her frowning. "Is something wrong?" Robin asked causing Dr Summers to look over and Regina to look between both Dr Summers and Robin.

"I'm just a little concerned about the baby's heart rate. The heart rate is a little low." Dr Summer's explained.

"What does that mean? Will the baby be alright?" Regina asked beginning to get a little panicked.

"Don't worry Regina, the last thing we need is for you to worry and panic. I suspect that perhaps the baby may be getting a little distressed. Things are going very slowly, maybe just a little too slowly." Dr Summers said as she continued to check things.

"How can you expect me not to worry and panic when you say something like that?" Regina asked in a tone of unbelief.

"Because unlike the Enchanted Forest we can deal with situations like this." Dr Summers said now turning to look at Regina. "Now I know you said you would prefer to just do the natural labour but I think I would suggest doing a c-section Regina. I would like to try and prevent the baby going into further distress and with his heart rate beginning to get quite low I would like to get the baby out as quickly as possible."

Regina and Robin both nodded their heads and then Regina spoke. "So you want to do it now?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Dr Summers nodded. "I can gather up a team and we can move you to a room to perform the c-section now and within minutes I can have the baby out and we can make sure everything is okay with him."

Regina then looked over to Robin who still had a hold of her hand. She then looked back at Dr Summers. "And can Robin be there with me?"

"Yes of course."

"Okay, let's do it." Regina said.

* * *

Mary-Margaret, David, Emma, Henry, Charlotte, Neal and Roland were all sat in the waiting room. They were all waiting on news about the baby. It had been about an hour since Regina went for the c-section. Henry had spent most of the time trying to keep Charlotte, Roland and Neal entertained.

Finally Robin was walking towards him and he had a huge smile on his face. Everyone stood up as he approached them. "He's finally here." Robin said happily.

"How is he? How is Regina?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Both are fine, Regina seems to be alright a little uncomfortable but she has had some pain killers to numb the pain for a bit." Robin explained.

"Can we see them?" Henry asked.

"The doctor says perhaps only for a little while. She says both mother and child should rest but I don't think five or ten minutes will do any harm." Robin said. He then looked down at Charlotte and Roland. He knelt down and pulled them both a little closer. "Would you both like to come and meet your little brother?" They both nodded their heads. "Okay, but I need you both to go easy on mommy okay?"

"Is mommy not well?" Charlotte asked with a worried look on her face.

"Oh no it's not that sweetheart." Robin said. "It's just mommy is a little sore and tired and we need to be careful with mommy."

"Okay." Charlotte said.

So they all went to go and see Regina and the new baby. Everyone gathered round Regina's bed, Charlotte and Roland sat on the bottom of the bed peering over at their new little brother and Neal in David's arms.

"How are you feeling Regina?" Emma asked as she peered down at the little baby in Regina's arms.

"So happy. I am so glad he is finally out." Regina said making everyone laugh a little.

"We thought you might be." Mary-Margaret laughed.

"So does this mean you won't be as…" Henry started but soon cut himself off as he saw his mothers look.

"As what dear?" Regina asked.

"As…as…never mind." Henry mumbled.

"So what's this little guys name then?" David asked.

Regina looked up at Robin and Robin gave her a smile and he leaned into her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They then both looked at them. "Well…we decided on…Oliver." Regina told them and she then looked down at her little boy and smiled. Yes that would be his name, as she looked down at him she knew that it would definitely be his name. Her little Oliver.

* * *

**Four years later…**

Regina smiled as she watched her children running around the garden. Charlotte was now Seven, Roland was now ten and Oliver was four years old. They were all so close and Charlotte and Roland were very good with their younger brother.

It was the middle of winter and it had been snowing quite heavily over the past couple of days which the children loved and had been very excited to go out and play in the snow. So Regina had made sure they were all wrapped up and had let them go out for a bit. She stood at the back door and just smiled as she watched them all working together to build a snow man. She sighed contentedly as she felt two strong arms wind round her slim waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. She leaned back into the warm body.

"How long have they been out there?" Robin asked breaking the silence.

"Not too long." Regina replied. "They were desperate to get out there."

Robin nodded his head and they continued to watch as Charlotte told Roland and Oliver what to do. Charlotte had taken after her mother in every way it had seemed. As each day passed Robin was sure Charlotte just looked more and more like Regina and her personality was just the same as well and he had to admit he loved it. He chuckled a little as he watched Charlotte beginning to get annoyed with Oliver as he really wasn't listening to what she was saying. "You know she is just like you in every way."

Regina laughed a little. "Are you trying to say I am bossy?"

"Sometimes…" Robin replied. He then placed a kiss on her cheek. "But I love it."

Regina laughed again. They then both went back to watching the children and both couldn't help but laugh as Oliver began to get annoyed with Charlotte whining at him so he flicked his hand and used his magic to throw some snow at her.

"HEY!" They heard Charlotte shout while Roland thought it had been hilarious and was on the ground laughing. Charlotte then flicked her hand and threw snow back at Oliver but his Roland as well who was now that too amused about the situation.

So Roland and Oliver started to throw snow back at Charlotte, Roland using his hands to just scoop the snow up and Oliver using his magic. A nice peaceful activity had turned into a war zone and as funny as Regina and Robin found it they knew they would have to break it up before someone came running in crying and they both knew it would most likely be Charlotte. So they both grabbed their coats and ran outside to try and stop the snow fight.

"Hey hey hey. Come on now guys." Robin said standing in the middle of them all and holding his hands up.

"He started it!" Charlotte said pointing over to Oliver who stuck his tongue out at her.

"I don't care who started it we are finishing it." Regina said in firm tone. "Someone is going to get hurt, especially with you two using your magic on one another. What have I told you about using your magic against other people?"

"Not too." Both Charlotte and Oliver mumbled.

"And do you remember why not?" Regina asked.

"Because we have strong magic." Charlotte answered for them both as Oliver was still a bit too young to fully understand what he had.

"That's right." Regina said crouching down a little in front of Charlotte and Oliver. "You know I don't mind you both using your magic but as long as…"

"It's not against anyone." Charlotte finished off Regina's sentence and Regina nodded her head.

"Sorry mommy." Oliver said and he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Regina's neck.

"That's alright honey." Regina said hugging her youngest back.

"Mom can you help us finish our snow man?" Charlotte asked. "We could all use magic and make him perfect."

Regina smiled at Charlotte as she stood up. "Yea, okay."

Robin and Roland stood back and they watched as Regina took Charlotte and Oliver's hands and they all used their magic to finish off making the snow man which was very tall and had the perfect face. Regina then let go of Charlotte and Oliver's hands and flicked her hand. Snow twirled around the snow man which then began to move making all the children gasp.

"Wow!" Oliver said excitedly.

"Can we play with the snow man mom?" Roland asked as he stepped towards Regina.

"Yes you can." Regina said softly and all three children ran towards the snow man. "But be careful!"

So Regina and Robin sat by the back door of the house and continued to watch as their three children played with the snow man they had made and Regina had brought to life. They were a happy family and lived a normal life…well as normal a life as they could.

**The End**


End file.
